Orb of Pertraho
by Elabeth
Summary: [Complete] Last year at Hogwarts and lots of things are going on. Hermione has a secret she doesn't want her firends to find out about and Harry nearly walks off a tower. Lots of fun and better than than the summary would lead you to believe.
1. Chapter 1

**Orb of Pertraho**

A FanFic by Elabeth Nightsong

Hello everyone! Just a little author's note to start things off. This is my second story, which I have posted, and like my first it is currently finished; so have no fear this story is complete and will all be posted fairly quickly! The last time I posted everything at once it took a few days for the whole fic to show up online, so please be patient, it is all going to get there.

I should also point out that I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends. I invented a couple of characters for this story but most are the work of J.K. Rowling. Just in case you didn't already know.

That's about all. The disclaimer is for all the following chapters and this will be the last author's note I do, except for a few scatted about the fic explaining various things.

I hope you enjoy my fic.

Elabeth N.

**Chapter One**

The sun streamed into Hermione's room, falling across her face as she slept. She was at home for the holiday's and found she had been studying late every night. It was now about ten in the morning and she was still in bed, but that had become the norm for the bookworm.

Her mother was outside making the most of the beautiful summer sunshine by tending to the garden. Her father was sitting at the table in the kitchen reading the paper and having a cup of tea.

Yes, everything was peaceful for the Granger family on this particular Sunday morning late in August. If this story was going to be any more cliché, I'd have birds singing in the trees and little squirrels and bunnies running about the garden. But I don't want to, mainly because the person who stepped out of the expensive-looking car that pulled up at ten-fifteen would probably have kicked those poor creatures; and I don't want to promote violence to animals.

Anyway, yes, at ten-fifteen an expensive-looking car pulled up outside the Granger's residence. Six people walked up the path to the door. Only one of them would have kicked the animals and that someone was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy along with Malfoy and Malfoy… err, perhaps I should clarify that. Draco, along with his parents, Lucius and Narcissa, walked up the path to the Granger home with looks of disdain on each of their faces. The other people who walked up the path with them were Mr. and Mrs. Roget and a rather stern-faced man who appeared to be from the Ministry of Magic.

When they reached the door, Mr. Applegate, the chap from the ministry, had to knock; no one else seemed willing to do so. It was Mr. Granger who opened the door and looked out at the collection of people so clearly of wizard-kind. (AN: I doubt the Malfoys would be caught dead in muggle clothes; Draco maybe, but not Lucius or Narcissa.)

It was rather fortunate that there were no muggles about the street, it was noon and they were all working, otherwise the ministry might have kicked up a stick over two people very obviously dressed in wizard's robes; although that was an easy problem to deal with… fancy dress party.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Granger asked politely, a quiver of fear resonating through his voice; he recognized Lucius from in Flourish and Blotts, where they had previously met.

"Are you Mr. Carl Granger? Surrogate-father to a Ms. Hermione Granger of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Applegate asked very formally.

"Yes." Hermione's father replied.

"Good." Applegate replied and pushed past Carl with the five purebloods following closely. They made their way into the living room and, without any invitation, sat down

"Look," Carl crossed his arms. "what is this all about?"

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Roget," Mr. Applegate motioned to the people in question, "they are Hermione's biological parents."

There was a pause where everyone just looked at each other; well, everyone but Draco, who had stood up and was fiddling with things on the mantelpiece.

"And…?" Mr. Granger prompted.

"We want her back." Mr. Roget's voice oozed with conviction; he didn't seem to be prepared to negotiate on the matter.

"Well you can't have her."

"I'm sorry Mr. Granger, but they can." Applegate pulled a piece of parchment from his folder and handed it to Carl, not sounding sorry at all.

"Carl, honey, what's going on?" Mrs. Granger entered the room, pulling off her gardening gloves.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Roget; they are Hermione's biological parents." Carl looked down at the scroll in his hands, "They want her back."

"What?" Mrs. Granger dropped the gloves onto the floor, "No, you can't have my baby."

Lucius smirked at the distraught surrogate-mother: he loved seeing muggles in pain and emotional pain was always so much more satisfying. He had discovered this several years ago and was delighted to find that, for reasons he didn't understand, emotional pain seemed to cause a person more distress.

"They can," Mr. Applegate droned, his voice monotone and factual, "Wizard law states that a child given up for adoption may be reclaimed by the blood parents without hesitation, provided the blood parents have a valid reason that has been cleared by the department of deaths, births and marriages."

At these words Mr. Applegate drew from his folder another scroll and handed it to Mr. Granger. Carl read down the scroll: it was a form requesting the return of Hermione Roget/Granger to her original parents because…

"To pay off a debt?" Mr. Granger yelled dumbfounded, "How can that possibly be a valid reason?"

Mr. Applegate smiled unpleasantly, "In wizarding society that is a perfectly plausible reason."

"You know we are going to dispute this," Mrs. Granger glared at the Roget's, "You can't take Hermione away from us."

"We can and we will." Mrs. Roget stood up, "We have every right to take her today and we intend to. You may dispute this, but even if you win she will already be wed and a wizarding marriage is binding for life."

"No," Mrs. Granger sobbed weakly, "You can't do this."

Draco turned around, "Father?"

"What?" Lucius asked harshly.

"You're not going to make me marry the mudblood as payment for some stupid debt, are you?"

"Oh, how very observant of you Draco." Lucius's voice dripped with malice. He then turned his attention to the Grangers, "Now produce this girl so we can leave this…" he paused, looking about the room in disgust, "…place."

"Hermione's still in her room," Mr. Granger mumbled loud enough to be heard, "She's sleeping."

"At this time of day!" Narcissa spoke, "Well, we'll have to break that habit. Draco, fetch her so we can be gone from this place."

Draco put down the figurine of an owl he'd been looking at and shuffled off in search of Hermione's room. At the top of a flight of stairs, mentally laughing that the house was only big enough to have one flight, he came across a room with a plaque upon the door. "Hermione's Room: Knock before you enter," he read.

Ignoring the sign, he opened the door and entered the bedroom of the sleeping witch. Hermione was still in bed, her eye's shut and a soft smile playing across her lips. Draco smirked. _'Look at the Mudblood sleeping there; she looks so cute. Shame I have to wake her. Maybe I can have some fun with this. Wait; cute? Where did that come from? Oh, who cares? What I really need is the best way of waking her up.'_

Draco's mind mapped his movements quickly and he walked over. Leaning on the bed, he gently shook her awake. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him with her toffee-coloured eyes. They stayed there for a minute, brown eyes locked on grey. Then Hermione decided to break the tension by screaming.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and blocked his ears as the force of the horrible shriek hit him.

"Bloody hell, Granger! What was that for?" He took his hands off of his ears; it wouldn't be surprising if they were bleeding, he thought.

"What the…" Hermione started, then to avoid swearing she started again, "What are you doing in my room!"

"I was sent to fetch you." Draco returned his hands to his ears, "Did you have to scream so loudly?"

Hermione ignored him, "Fetch me? Why?"

"Something about you being pureblood and having to marry me. God! You scream like a banshee..."

"Pureblood?" Hermione's eyes were wide in shock, "Marry you? This is a bad dream… a really bad dream!"

"Yes, yes, no, now come on, I haven't got all day and I don't want to spend anymore time here." Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her out of bed. He intended to pull her out the door and downstairs to his family but instead found himself looking at her. She was wearing a large t-shirt that just came to the top of her legs. His eyes travelled down her legs which were shapely and smooth.

"Wow." Draco muttered, "Damn, Granger!" He grinned arrogantly at the girl and winked suggestively, making a vivid red colour come to her face…

Smack! Hermione slapped Draco, and in his stunned silence pushed him out the door, shutting and locking it behind him. She quickly dressed, ignoring the banging and yelling coming from Draco as he demanded entry. When she was finished she opened the door; it had been silent for a minute and she quickly discovered why. Lucius had joined Draco on the landing outside her room.

Hermione squeaked and tried to shut the door but Lucius was too quick. He stormed into her room and glared at her. Draco seemed to be irritated that his father was fighting his battles for him.

"Look, you little witch, you will behave and you will be coming with us now!" Lucius raised his hand to strike Hermione. Hermione flinched back, readying herself for the ringed hand to collide with her face...

Draco stepped forward. "I think I can handle this now, father."

Lucius cast a doubtful look in his son's direction. "I sincerely doubt that."

"I have to learn sometime how to deal with her myself; I may as well start now."

Hermione unclenched her eyes. Draco had just stopped his father from hitting her. _'So he can do it himself…He can hit me himself….' _ Her mind reasoned.

Draco shooed his father from the room and turned back to face Hermione. "You shouldn't make him angry. That's the first thing you will have to learn while living with us."

"I'm not going to live with you." Hermione's face looked determined now that Lucius was no longer present. "My parents won't let you take me away."

Draco smirked, "Don't you know? The Grangers are not your parents."

"I know they are not my blood parents, but they are the people who raised me; they love me like parents should and they won't let you take me away."

"They have no say in the matter. Now pack your things; we leave in five minutes." With that Draco left the room to wait in the lounge with the adults.

Ten minutes later Hermione descended the stairs, her case, magically lightened and enlarged on the inside, grasped firmly in her hands. The scene she walked into was tense and she was sure that if she dropped a pin she would have heard it hit the carpet.

"Thank god." Lucius stood up and made for the exit.

"Not so fast, Mr. Malfoy: I want to check the paperwork before I go anywhere with anyone." Hermione put her case down and sat defiantly on the arm of the chair her father, Mr. Granger, was in.

"Hermione dear, your mother and I-" At this the Roget's rolled their eyes, "-have already been over the papers; there is nothing we can do."

"But we can fight it, can't we?" Hermione's eyes pleaded to her parents.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione dear." Mrs. Granger stood up and hugged her daughter, tears in her eyes, "There's nothing we can do."

"We'll write to you often, darling." Carl pulled the girl he'd raised into a hug.

"Don't see how you'll manage that." Narcissa drawled, "You don't have an owl and we don't receive muggle post; the thought of such a thing taking place!" Narcissa shuddered melodramatically.

Hermione was sobbing, clinging to the people who had always been there for her. "No." she sobbed, "I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are, now come on." Lucius wrapped his hand around Hermione's wrist and, with more force than was necessary, dragged her out of the house.

The Rogets followed, looking pleased that they had paid off their debts. Narcissa cast one final glance around the muggle abode with disgust and left. Mr. Applegate apparated away, probably back to the ministry to destroy someone else's life.

The last to leave was Draco; he looked apologetically at the Granger's. "I am so sorry about this. I am as much of a victim as you in this matter. I know you probably won't believe me; but I will take good care of your daughter and when it is possible I'll try and bring her back to visit, although I don't know when that can be. You should be able to see why; you have met my parents, after all." Draco picked up Hermione's trunk, "I am so sorry." The door shut magically behind him as he returned his face back to its usual smirk.

Mrs. Granger fell to the floor, her husband standing over her looking defeated.

The ride to the Malfoy Manor was horrible for Hermione. She was forced to sit between Lucius and Draco, two of her least favourite people.

Hermione looked across at the people who had abandoned her at birth. She had never known why she had been left at birth; she had always imagined something romantic like they had to let her go to save her. When she had learned she was a witch she had thought that maybe they asked muggles to raise her so that she could be safe from Voldemort.

Occasionally she would consider looking up in books and records to find out who her real parents were. But she had always decided not to; she had thought that there was a good reason why she had been put up for adoption. She also felt that this was, in a way, betraying her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They were as good a pair of parents as anyone could ever hope for; she had somehow felt that looking for her birth parents might be, in some small way, letting them down.

Now she believed differently. No longer did she think anything romantic and heroic about her birth parents. These people didn't care about her; they didn't want her, that's why they had thrown her away. Because they didn't want a daughter, probably didn't even want a child. Hermione no longer wanted anything to do with these people who used her, marrying her off to pay of their debts. Who did they think they were?

After driving for an hour the car stopped and the Roget's stepped out.

"I take it the debt is repaid Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Roget questioned.

"Yes it is, now be gone from my sight and may I never lay eyes on you again." Lucius spat.

Hermione still had tears in her eyes when the car stopped for a second time. Lucius helped his wife from the car in a rare show of consideration and love, or possibly just courtesy, and led her up the steps, leaving Hermione and Draco sitting in the car. Draco made to leave but stopped, seeing that Hermione was not going to move on her own.

"Come on, Mudblood." Draco prompted, hoping to make Hermione move, or at least have her react in some way.

Hermione continued to cry, making no effort to conceal the tears rolling down her cheeks. Draco reached out to wipe away a tear but Hermione flinched back.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

"I'm not." Draco sounded angry, "I can assure you that this is the last thing that I want. Do you think that I would really want to marry one of my worst enemy's best friends? If you do, then you aren't anywhere near as smart as you claim to be."

Hermione turned her head away from Draco and continued to cry. After about fifteen minutes of just sitting there Draco had had enough. "Out." he demanded.

Hermione didn't move. Sighing, Draco pulled out his wand, "Granger, don't make me do this to you." Hermione surprised Draco by laughing at the treat.

"Do you really think that you can hurt me any more?"

Draco smirked, "I do believe I could; because, believe it or not, your life is not over."

"Well do your worst; I'm not moving." Hermione folded her arms; she was most definitely not going to make things easy for Draco Malfoy. Worst indeed- how could things be worse than kidnapping her from her family and forbidding her from ever seeing them again?

Draco's smirk became more evil, if that is at all possible. He lifted his wand and placed the full body bind on Hermione, then carried her out of the car and up to the manor.

Hermione looked up at the manor; it was very black. The stone walls looked like they might have been made out of obsidian or more likely black slate, there were wrought iron bars on most of the windows and it seemed to have been used as decoration on large portions of the house. No light shone from the windows. The whole house gave off an evil, sickly feel and Hermione would have screamed had she been able to. Draco carried her up the black steps to the old black-stained wooden door. The door creaked open without Malfoy having to turn the wrought iron door knob. Once inside the door closed itself again with the same ominous creak.

Draco harshly plonked Hermione into a chair. "I'm going to release the spell in a second and I don't want you to do anything you'll regret, ok?"

With a flick of the wand Draco removed the spell and Hermione was able to jump up and run back towards the front doors. Before she reached them, however, she was hit in the back with the same curse. Draco put her back on the chair and wandered off.

Hermione had time to take in her surroundings. The foyer she now found herself in was, if at all possible, darker and more depressing than the outside of the house. The room was large and grand; anybody could see that it was impressive in size and probably very expensive, but whoever did the decorating failed to realise that there was actually colour in the world. The parts of the room that weren't black were different shades of grey, mostly very dark. The portraits that lined the walls were in colour, but the colour was faded and difficult to see, the way old paintings get with a yellowing brown look. They were all in desperate need of restoration. The house had a deathly silence to it. Hermione felt sure that if a pin were to drop, whatever was lurking in the shadows would pounce on the unsuspecting pin and obliterate it. Hermione, needless to say, hardly dared to breathe for fear of evoking such a response from the house.

As the hours ticked away, Hermione noticed that the house was freezing. The warmth of the mid-summer's day seemed unable to penetrate into the Malfoy Manor. Hermione spent the two, possibly three, hours she was forced to stay sitting in the chair by the front door shivering in both fear and cold. Every once in a while the deathly silence was broken by the sound of tiny feet on the black marble floor. Hermione was sure that these were the sounds of house elves scurrying about their business.

Somewhere in the depths of the house a clock struck the hour; Hermione counted as the gong sounded twice. It was two o'clock. Four hours ago she was at home asleep in her bed and now she was entombed within the horror house that was Malfoy Manor. A tear ran down her face as she shut her eyes trying to block out the eerie entrance hall.

"You're not still crying, are you mudblood." A harsh voice cut through her thoughts. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the man standing before her. Unable to reply she had to be content with glaring as best she could.

"Come on, follow me." Draco began to walk away. He must have noticed that Hermione had not followed because he stopped and turned around. "What are you waiting for?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. _'I can't move because YOU put a spell on me you stupid git.'_ Hermione screamed in her head.

Draco seemed to realise because he waved his wand and Hermione felt her body relax.

"This way." Draco started off down the hall again, forcing Hermione to have to run to catch up.

The rest of the house was much like the entrance room: bleak and unyielding. Hermione was sure she would never be able to remember her way around this house; every one of the hallways looked the same.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"To get ready," came the short reply.

"For what?"

"The wedding." Draco mocked the sentence, "If you could call it that."

"What?" Hermione cried, exasperated, "I have to marry you today?"

Draco stopped, causing Hermione to bump into the back of him. "Look, Granger, I don't like this any more than you do. I sure as hell never thought I'd end up married to you. I haven't had any more time to get used to this than you. I found out this morning too. We are in the same boat! "

"If you don't want to and I certainly don't want to, why do we have to?" Hermione asked, "Couldn't we just say no?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "No, we couldn't. Once my father gets an idea into his head then there is nothing anyone can do about it. If you say no then he'll either kill someone you love or care for just to make you marry, or kill you out of spite. If I say no, I'd be disowned, but not before enduring the beating of a lifetime. Lucius would beat me till near death and heal me, just to start over. Trust me, Granger; there is no way out of this."

Hermione looked shocked at Draco's words. "Your father wouldn't really hit you for disobedience, would he? You are his son, after all."

Draco's laugh was hollow. "Sure, that's what Lucius cares about, family. Ha, he doesn't give a damn about me."

Hermione stared after Draco as he walked down the hall. It took her a moment to realise she was meant to be following him.

The next time he stopped Draco opened a door and beckoned Hermione to follow him inside. There was a house-elf waiting in the room. It was playing with the hem of its pillowcase. Hermione noted the look of fear in the elf's eyes and immediately felt sorry for the poor creature.

"This is Mipsy; she is your house elf. You can do anything you please with her… except set her free, of course. Is that understood?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good." Draco turned to address the elf, "You are to help Granger into her dress and make sure she is ready for the ceremony."

Hermione was then left alone with the elf. "Would Miss like Mipsy's help getting into her dress?" The elf motioned to a dress spread out on a chair.

Hermione shook her head, "I can manage myself thank you."

Mipsy bowed and took two steps back to allow Hermione better access to the dress. Hermione was please to find that the dress wasn't black, it was a dark green velvet number. The neckline went from shoulder to shoulder in a wide scoop. The sleeves to the dress were long and flowed well past her hands. It was indeed a beautiful gown. Mipsy fixed Hermione's hair so that half fell in curls down her back and the rest was piled on top in a loose bun, Two strands fell down; one either side of her face, framing it. A light application of make-up was applied to Hermione's face. She wore no jewellery besides a fine black choker.

Hermione looked in a mirror. Her look was stunning; she had no idea that she could look so good in a dress. She'd never even considered wearing green before, but she was forced to admit that she looked good. _'In this particular shade.'_ She insisted to herself, not wanting to appear Syltherin-ish in any way, shape or form.

"Might Mipsy say something, Miss?" The house elf looked up at Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione replied kindly, she might not be able to set the elf free but Draco had mentioned nothing about being nice to her.

"Miss looks really beautiful."

"Thank you"

"But Miss would look so much nicer if Miss smiled." The elf clapped her hands over her mouth, shocked by her own daring.

"I don't feel like smiling at the moment." Hermione replied turning back to the mirror.

"Mipsy is sorry Miss. Mipsy should not have spoken ill of Miss." The little elf picked up a hairbrush and made to hit itself on the head with it.

"No." Hermione dashed over to the little elf, "Please don't ever punish yourself."

"But Mipsy did wrong. Mipsy must be punished."

"Not for this. You are not to punish yourself, ever." Hermione insisted. The elf looked reluctant but put down the brush anyway.

"Thank you." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

Hermione was about to sink into the only chair in the room when a knock sounded at the door. Without waiting for a reply Draco swung open the door and marched into the room.

Hermione turned to face him; he was dressed in very formal black robes. His normally slicked back hair was falling loosely around his face, making Hermione realise how long it really was.

Draco seemed to be staring at Hermione as well. He seemed to take a minute to compose himself and fix his face into the usual smirk.

"Come." He ordered. He turned to leave the room but instead of just walking off like before he waited to make sure that Hermione was following.

"What's this going to entail?" Hermione asked after they had been walking for five minutes; it was a big house.

"What do you mean?" Draco shot a glare at her.

"I've never been to a wizard wedding before." Hermione fidgeted with the sleeve of her gown.

"It's not really a wedding," Draco sounded disappointed, "it's more of a paper signing ceremony. You just have to listen and sign a couple of pieces of paper."

"Oh." Hermione sounded disappointed. She had always pictured a glamorous church wedding, her in a white gown, the groom… well she hadn't really decided on a groom, but she was sure it would not have been Draco Malfoy.

"If this was going to be a real wedding it would be fairly similar to those things that muggles do, but with robes. Instead of vows the couple chant an incantation. We'll have to do the incantation today but it won't be anything fancy." Draco stopped outside a heavy oak door. "Before we go in, I have to say something."

There was a little pause before Hermione realised she was meant to respond to that, "Err… ok."

"Listen carefully: this was not my idea. I want this even less than you do." Hermione scoffed; less than her indeed! "I have no choice and neither do you, so let's try and make this as bearable for both our sakes. Truce?" Draco held out his hand.

Hermione looked at it suspiciously, could she really trust Draco? Deciding that this was about the one thing today that was going to be beneficial to her, she took his hand and shook. "Truce." She smiled.

The door next to them opened and Lucius stood there, glaring at the two young people. "In." he demanded. Hermione and Draco quickly obeyed; Lucius was not the type of person you wanted to cross at the best of times.

Hermione and Draco entered the small dark room, lit only by a fire burning brightly in the hearth. Narcissa was sitting in a large black leather chair by the flickering flame. A large, aged wooden desk had been placed in the centre of the room facing the door; behind it stood Mr. Applegate, who glanced up at the two teenagers as they walked through the door before turning back to his papers. There were two hard wooden chairs in front of the desk, it was into these that Lucius directed his son and soon to be daughter-in-law. Then he shooed Applegate from behind the desk before taking his seat at it.

"Well let's get this over with." Applegate clapped his hands together and a scroll appeared. "Sign this please everybody."

Hermione was the last to take the quill. The paper was similar to that of a marriage certificate in the muggle world, and there was a place for the bride and groom, as well as the witnesses to the marriage. In this case there was also a place for guardian's signatures because both Hermione and Draco were underage.

When Hermione put the quill down Mr. Applegate whipped the scroll from her and double checked everything was in order before duplicating it and handing a copy over to Lucius. Lucius took the duplicated scroll and placed it securely within his breast pocket, an evil smirk on his face. Clearly the smirk was a Malfoy trait; had Hermione been in a better state of mind she might have joked about having to learn it to join the family.

"Well now all you have to do is say the incantation and I can return to work." Mr. Applegate smiled eerily, pulling a small piece of parchment from his robe pocket. "You two stand up and stay this together."

Draco stood. Taking the paper, he waited for Hermione to follow. When they were standing next to each other they slowly began to say the incantation, in perfect sync.

A white light surrounded the now married couple. Hermione was amazed to see a ring form on her left hand. It was a platinum serpent with an emerald in its mouth. Hermione was impressed with the ring and the spell. It was really beautiful, although far too Slytherin-esque for her liking.

"Ok, all done." Mr. Applegate cried, and with a pop disappeared.

"Right." Lucius smirked, "Now that that's out of the way, I have work to do."

Lucius strode out of the room. Narcissa turned to the two newlyweds. "Congratulations, you two did a good job." Draco scowled. "Now Draco, escort Hermione to your room and keep out of my way for the rest of the day."

Narcissa moved towards the door. Draco followed her out, leaving Hermione alone in the office.

"Mother," Draco stepped in front of Narcissa, "What do you mean my room?"

"Your room." Narcissa repeated, "I didn't think you would be so incompetent that you don't know what your room is."

"I know what my room is, mother; what I don't get is why Granger is staying there. There are enough rooms in this house for her to have her own room."

"Draco, you are a married man now. You will share a bed with your wife, end of story!" Narcissa turned her back on her son and walked off, leaving him standing flabbergasted in the hall.

After a moment, Draco turned around and walked back into the office. "Granger, follow me." he hissed at her. Hermione turned her face up at him and he noted the tears falling down her face onto her beautiful gown.

'_Oh crap, why does she have to go all teary on me? It's not like it's even my fault. She looks really beautiful when she cries. Did I just think that? I think Granger is beautiful? Well, she is my wife... Bah! I still hate her, ruining my life like this... Not that she had any say in the matter... Aw… she's so cute when she cries... What kind of sadistic person thinks someone is cute when they cry? But she looks so sad, like a little lost puppy... NO! No, I'm Draco Malfoy: I do not think people are cute! I do not liken a person to a puppy, especially not Mudblood Granger, although she's really a pureblood and now a Malfoy. "Hermione Malfoy", ick, what a horrible combination.' _

Hermione looked up at Draco's face; it didn't have the same sharp edge that it normally did. _'Is he pitying me? The sodding prick! I hate him. Stupid... sodding… prick... he ruined my life. Although to be fair, he didn't have any more of a choice in the matter than I did. This probably stuffed up his life as much as mine; he probably wanted to marry Pansy Parkinson. But he's still mean and horrible to me, always calling me Mudblood, or spitting out my name with such contempt. Who would have thought you could make Granger sound like a swear word! But it's not so: I'm a Malfoy now, a pureblood Malfoy. Hermione Malfoy. That just sounds wrong, and I mean wrong with a capital W.'_

Draco sat down next to his wife, "Cheer up, Gra… Mal… Hermi… err… Hermione."

Hermione looked at him; it was strange how a look could convey so much. The look Hermione now gave Draco conveyed her dislike for him, her misery at being in this situation, being married to him, and her desire for him to remove his arm from around her shoulders where it had just landed in an attempt to comfort her.

Words can say a lot, too.

"I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual, Hermione."

"Good."

"Can we get on with this now? We're are only going to have to be here for another four days and once we are back at Hogwarts we can ignore each other as much as we want."

"Then at the end of the year we have to live the rest of our lives together." Hermione sobbed.

"How about we just focus on the now and not the future?" Draco put his arm back around Hermione, "Live in the moment, isn't that what you muggles are always saying?"

"The now sucks."

"True, but…" Draco paused, "Ok, I can't think of anything better. But we'll work on it together. We're the two smartest students at Hogwarts: between us we should be able to come up with something positive. Like I mentioned, we're in this together, whether we like it or not."

"I can think of a positive." Hermione brightened a little.

"Yeah?"

"You can't call me Mudblood anymore." Hermione smiled.

Draco smiled too. "No, I guess I can't. Now that you're all cheered up I'll show you to our room."

"Our room?" Hermione's small smile vanished.

"Yes. Mother insists; there is nothing I can do." Draco frowned. "But I can promise you this: I have absolutely no intention of touching you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Draco led the way through the creepy manor to his room which Hermione was delighted to see knew the meaning of colour, albeit green. The room was practically all green and silver with serpent motifs on just about everything. From the ceiling several racing brooms hung, suspended in the air. Black, or possibly dark green, drapes shielded the room from the sunlight, but after being in the Manor most of the day Hermione was beginning to become accustomed to the gloom, alleviated only by the old fashioned lamps.

"Well what do you think?" Draco asked as he flung himself onto the bed.

"It's very nice, but I wonder what you would have done if you hadn't been put in Slytherin: your room would have been all wrong." Hermione smiled at her little joke.

"Not funny, Mudblood."

"Uh, you can't call me that anymore remember?" Hermione grinned.

Draco cursed.

"So where do I sleep?" Hermione looked about the room.

"It's a big bed, you know." Draco pointed out.

"I have to share a bed with you?" Hermione nearly screamed.

"God, not so loud." For the second time that day Draco's hands went to his ears, "There is nothing wrong with sleeping in the same bed."

"I disagree, Malfoy."

"Well sorry, Malfoy, but we are married." Draco grinned evilly back at Hermione.

Hermione shuddered, "Please don't remind me; and never call me that."

Hermione could tell that she was about to enter a yelling match with her husband and worst enemy, but was fortunately saved from the experience by Mipsy suddenly appearing next to her.

"Mrs. Hermione?" The elf asked cautiously.

"Yes?" Hermione turned her attention to the elf.

"Mrs. Malfoy would like to see you." The elf fumbled with the hem of her pillowcase, "Can you please follow me."

"Certainly." Hermione left Draco alone in his room and followed the small elf through the Manor. Hermione began to pay more attention to the paintings on the wall. There was vast number depicting terrifying scenes of bloody battles and some even showing the massacre of hundreds of innocent muggles. Hermione quickly stopped looking at the paintings after about ten metres.

The elf led her to a large wooden door; the house seemed to be full of such doors, closed to keep out prying eyes. Mipsy turned to Hermione, "Mipsy shall announce you to Mrs. Malfoy, and you wait here for a moment."

With that Hermione was left standing outside the open door, listening for Mipsy to say her name. On cue she walked through the double doors in to the study. Narcissa was sitting at a desk, writing on a piece of parchment. "I'll be with you in a moment; please have a seat."

Hermione looking about the room spotted two armchairs placed in front of a fire. Taking one she waited for Narcissa to join her.

Narcissa took her time in joining Hermione by the fire and when she did so she sat with elegance and grace. "Hermione, we must discuss what it means to be a Malfoy. There are certain rules and standards which you must adhere to at all times. You are to carry the Malfoy name with pride. The first thing you should know, however, is that you are not to shame your husband, which means you shall remain loyal to him at all times. There is to be no 'relationships' on the side, as it were. In turn Draco will not cheat on you with anyone.

"Secondly, you will not do anything to compromise the Malfoy name; that means you will not disobey any of the wizarding laws. You may think that it is a little hypocritical of us to say this, but what Lucius does, he does to uphold the name of pureblood. This brings me to the third rule. You shall not disclose information about this family to anyone we do not wish it disclosed to. Should you break that we will know and you will be punished.

"Those are the basics. This is a book in which will be explained the rest of the things you will need to know. You will adhere to these guidelines without failure. Do you understand me?" Narcissa handed Hermione a book and looked her sternly in the eye.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione nodded her head, a sorrowful expression on her face.

"Now, dear, we come to the fun part of our little discussion: fashion! The servants inform me that you have little to nothing in the way of suitable attire for a witch of this status. So I would like to introduce you to Madam Consillo. She is the finest designer in Europe and she will transform you into a lady of the Malfoy name." Narcissa clapped her hands and a thin witch walked in followed by a crowd of what Hermione was inclined to describe as minions.

Hermione was pulled from her seat and placed on a stool that one of the helpers had brought in. She then spent the next two hours standing up while people walked around her waving wands and fiddling with her hair. A tape measure, like the one from Ollivanders, flew about the place taking the most obscure measurements.

Hermione was relieved when Narcissa finally decided to be content with the selection of garments Madam Consillo had created. Sinking back into her seat Hermione noted that it was seven in the evening and she was in fact rather hungry.

"Hermione, dear, before you go, I want you to note that dinner will be at eight and you should not go wandering about the manor without escort, for your own safety." With that Narcissa shooed Hermione from the room and left her standing in the hall outside. Hermione looked up and down the hallway, trying to decide which way she should go. In fact she was also trying to decide where she should go.

"Can Mipsy be of assistance, madam?" Hermione jumped at the small voice at her side.

"Oh, Mipsy, yes you can." Hermione tried to slow her heart, "I was wondering where I should go. Do you have any ideas?"

"Mipsy would recommend Mrs. Hermione return to her room and ready herself for supper."

"Well then, lead the way." Hermione was disappointed that she did not have time to visit somewhere like the library; she had heard Draco boasting about it while at school.

As Mipsy led Hermione back to the room she shared with Draco, Hermione tried to keep track of the twists and turns, without much success. She was lost after fourteen rights, nine lefts and three flights of stairs; not in that order, of course. Only fifteen minutes had gone by when Mipsy and Hermione reached their destination.

"In there, Madam." The elf squeaked.

"Mipsy, before you go, may I ask how I call you if I am in need of your assistance?" Hermione bobbed down so she was looking the elf in the eye.

"Madam needs only to clap her hands or call Mipsy's name and I shall come." With that the elf disappeared.

Hermione opened the door to the bedroom and was greeted by a very angry Malfoy.

"What is the meaning of all this girly stuff?" He sneered, arms crossed, foot tapping on the floor.

"What girly stuff?" Hermione asked, walking past him. She hadn't spent six years at Hogwarts without learning how to get past the Slytherin.

"The girly stuff that was brought in here by a swarm of house elves." Draco motioned towards a new wardrobe that had been placed next to his.

Hermione walked over and flung open the doors, the space inside the cupboard had been magically increased so that it was a walk-in wardrobe. Hermione had never seen so many dresses, robes, gowns, shoes and even jewellery all in one place before. _'If only Lavender could see me now; she would go green with envy!' _Hermione couldn't believe the array of garments that now surrounded her.

"So, care to explain this?" Draco walked to the entrance and glared in at Hermione.

"Your mother wanted me to be dressed more regally; it seems she went a little overboard with it."

"For once, Hermione, I find myself agreeing with you." Draco, despite his words, was also inside the wardrobe admiring the gowns.

Hermione was overwhelmed. It was several minutes before she realised that she had to change her outfit for dinner. She was still wearing the gown she had been married in and although it was very nice she didn't think the sleeves offered themselves to being worn while eating. There was a problem however, with Hermione not knowing what the dress code was for dinner, in a place like this she felt she should dress up. This presented a problem which all of her book knowledge could not solve, but a problem which almost every female faces everyday of her life: what to wear.

"Draco?" Hermione called. While she had been exploring Draco had retreated back into the main section of the bedroom; that is, out of the wardrobe.

"What?"

"What should I wear?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Oh for crying out loud, come and help me."

Draco pulled himself away from the book he was reading and walked back to Hermione. He glanced around at the shelves, "You have a million clothes, Hermione, how can you have a problem with finding something to wear to dinner?"

"Too much choice," Hermione replied, "I've only ever had a few nice dresses at one time. On top of that there is the matter of a dress code which I happen to be unfamiliar with."

"Well, this will do," Draco pulled out a black robe in silk; there was a silver trim around the hem of the sleeves and around the neckline.

"I'm not sure about black," Hermione eyed the dress closely, "Isn't there a better colour?"

"There is no better colour than black, and as you can see there are plenty of outfits for you to choose from. It was you who asked for my help." Draco thrust the dress into Hermione's hands and walked back to his book.

Hermione ended up going with the black robes; she added a sliver chain belt that hung loosely around her waist. She charmed her hair so that it was up in a delicate French twist. She found a pair of silver earrings that matched a necklace which had a light blue crystal as a pendent.

"You ready yet?" Draco called.

"Yes, just a second." Hermione pulled on the second shoe and walked out into the bedroom.

"What do you think?" Hermione twirled around, showing off her outfit.

"It'll do." Draco walked out the door, Hermione in tow. She was a little peeved off at his response, but what did she expect? It was Draco Malfoy after all.

Dinner was an extravagant affair; Hermione found herself worrying about which fork to use, and the proper etiquette to ask for the butter. The rest of the Malfoy family didn't seem to be fazed by any of this and Hermione felt rather small and alien in such unfamiliar terrain.

Hermione also felt very nervous in the presence of a known death eater; she may not be counted as a muggle-born anymore but she was still a close friend to Harry Potter. However, if Lucius planed on doing something horrible to her he didn't do anything that evening, that is if you don't count forcing her to marry her worst enemy. The point of the matter is that he didn't do anything else to her.

After dinner Draco led Hermione back to their room.

"A couple of rules," He snapped, "I have the left side of the bed, you sleep with your clothes on, and I will return that simple courtesy. And you are not to wake me in the morning, for any reason."

Hermione stood at the side of the room, not really wanting to go any closer to the bed. Draco didn't seem to really care, he flicked his wand and was suddenly wearing green silk pyjamas, and he pulled back the covers and climbed into his bed. Rolling on his side, he seemed to fall asleep instantly.

Hermione didn't move for over an hour, but when she did she too flicked her wand and was wearing a scarlet nightgown. Her hair fell about her face, the normal bushiness replaced by loose curls thanks to Madam Consillo's assistants. She moved closer to the bed, but only so she could sit in a large office-style chair at a desk.

Curled up in the chair, Hermione cried herself to sleep.

Draco lay awake listening to her sobs until they finally subsided into silence. Sighing, he then fell into an uneasy sleep himself.

Hermione and Draco were married only three days before they were due to return to Hogwarts for the start of their seventh year. Hermione had been made Head Girl and Draco had somehow managed to become Head Boy. Hermione strongly and bitterly suspected that his father had placed pressure on certain influential people in order for that to happen. It had been decided that on the last day of the holiday Draco would take Hermione to Diagon Alley to collect their school supplies; Hermione had for some reason left this until now, despite her eagerness to make a head-start on her study.

The two days leading up to the trip away from the manor were hell for Hermione. Are examples needed? Right, of course they are. Hermione didn't sleep well the first night, not only because she was in a chair, but her dreams were plagued with horrifying pictures and images: scenes she had seen around the house. Of course she woke up early screaming her head off, discovering that the worst part of her dreams was real. Her screams woke up Draco and caused him to yell at her for over half an hour before he decided that she had cried enough and the only way she was going to stop is if he did.

Every meal time Hermione was forced to endure the company of people she knew were affiliated with the Dark Lord. She was afraid that Lucius would decide he didn't want her as part of his family and, to rid himself of her, simply kill her.

Narcissa took every possible moment to "train" Hermione in the etiquette required to be a Malfoy; Hermione had found this very demeaning and degrading. She was told hundreds of things she had to do and hundreds more that she couldn't. Narcissa also constantly "corrected" her posture, which was good for an average person but obviously didn't stand up the standards of a Lady Malfoy.

The second night at the Manor Hermione, decided that she would brave the bed and hope that Draco didn't kill her for it. She simply couldn't stand another night in the chair, which was comfortable to sit in but not to sleep in. The bed was alright and as Draco pointed out to her it was quite large so they weren't too close together when they fell asleep. Waking up was another matter. One, or possibly both of them, wriggled about in their sleep. This meant that Hermione woke up in her least favourite person's arms. For the second time in two days she gave her vocal cords a morning workout by screaming her head off. Again Draco was woken and again he exercised his voice by yelling at Hermione for half an hour.

The good thing about having to stay at Malfoy Manor? The library, of course. Hermione found this on her second day of wedded bliss. (AN: CoughBSCough) This was where Hermione spent most of her time: scanning the walls of the three floor library that could rival Hogwarts and easily win. There were thousands of volumes crammed into the shelves. Some of the books looked very old and obviously handwritten, possibly even only copies of original manuscripts.

Hermione made the library her sanctuary; nobody else seemed to use it, and when they did it was big enough for Hermione to avoid them. She learnt so much in those two days which she had to spend there. She had brought with her a book she had bewitched in her second year so it had as much space as she'd ever need, and she'd been slowly filling it up with spells and potions written in her meticulously neat writing. She managed to fill upwards of twenty pages with new spells she learnt during her short study.

The day before the trip back to the enchanted castle, Hermione and Draco flooed to Diagon Alley to acquest their new school supplies. The trip to the Alley was not unpleasant, only lasting a spilt second; in fact Hermione found it quite enjoyable to be able to escape from the hands of the majority of the Malfoy family. Upon arrival in the shabby pub that led into the most popular wizarding market in Britain, Draco pulled Hermione aside.

"Hear me well, Hermione, because I only plan on saying this once." Draco's eyes narrowed, "While in the presence of any other wizards or witches you are not, I repeat not, to inform anyone of our union. I don't want people to know until I want them to. That means if you meet Scarhead or Weasel you are not going to tell them you are married. Understand?"

Hermione looked at Draco reproachfully. "Why would I ever want anyone to know that I've been forced to marry my worst enemy?"

"How the hell should I know," Draco sneered.

"Well, at least we are on the same page here." Hermione fixed a stray strand of hair that had come loose, "We tell no one. We'll meet up here at four to go back to… that place."

"You mean home?" Draco corrected.

"I refuse to call it that."

Hermione pulled away from Draco and made her way out the door and to the entrance to Diagon Alley. She counted the bricks and tapped three times. She loved to watch as the archway formed itself in the brick work. Draco walked up beside her.

"Take this." He handed her a small ring.

"What is it?" Hermione asked taking it in her hands.

"It works in the same way as a muggle credit card. It's a seal that signifies the Malfoy account at Gringotts; you can charge things to the account by pressing that onto a wax seal at the bottom of a form and signing your name next to it."

"Wow. Thanks, I guess." Hermione place the ring on her finger to keep it safe.

"Don't thank me; it was mother's idea." Draco shrugged, "Just remember to use the Malfoy name instead of Granger or it won't work."

Hermione frowned as he walked off down the alleyway, and then gathering her wits she followed him. The first place that Hermione went was Eeylops Owl Emporium. Hermione had formulated a plan while she was in the Malfoy library; it wasn't much of a plan, but it would make her life a little more bearable. She bought a small Tawny owl called Helena. Carrying the cage to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, she sat down at one of the tables outside after ordering herself a large milkshake. She pulled out a quill, inkbottle and a piece of parchment. Hermione pause before setting the quill the page.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I feel the need to apologise for the delay of this letter but I regret to say that I have not had the opportunity to write. The scene in which we parted could not be worse for either of us and, without being there to see for myself, I feel it may have ripped you up inside. I want to say that I love you both very much and you will always be my parents. _

_The past few days have been the worst in my life to date. It seems difficult to believe that I am now Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. You have no idea how hard that is for me to write, the tales which I used to regale you with during the holidays were only a portion of the horrible things Draco Malfoy did to my friends and me. Coming to terms with my marriage to him is very difficult, to say the least. _

_However that is not the reason I have decided to write you this letter. I felt that this is as hard on you as it is for me, perhaps worse for you because you are isolated from the magic world with no way of contacting me. This is where my plan comes into play. This owl, Helena, is for you. You may use her to send letters to me or anyone else you may wish. The witch in the Emporium assured me that she will be a delight for you to have and will listen to you. _

_I don't recommend that you send me letters at the Malfoy Manor; as you know, Lucius Malfoy frowns upon muggles and I do not know how he would react to me receiving a letter from you. This should not be a problem: as you know I return to school tomorrow on the first of September, and I will be able to receive letters at school with no problems._

_That is all I feel I need to say at this time, apart from reassuring you that, while I have not been enjoying my time as part of the Malfoy family, I have not been mistreated in any way that would cause you to need to be concerned; remember I am allowed to do magic now that I am of age and am capable of defending myself if the need arrises. _

_I love you both,_

_Hermione._

Hermione scanned over the letter before sealing it with a mild spell so only those she wished to could open it. She then turned to Helena.

"I want you to take this to Carl and Evelyn Granger. They are your new owners so you can stay with them once you have completed your task. Do you understand?"

Helena nipped Hermione's finger in an affectionate way which Hermione took to mean yes. Then, with the letter attached securely, the small owl took flight, leaving Hermione sitting at the table sipping her milky drink.

Hermione passed the majority of the day at Flourish and Blotts. Apart from the large stack of books she was buying for school, she had another pile for extra reading recommended by her Professors at her request and a few other books that she decided that she just wanted to purchase for light reading and general interest.

As she wobbled over to the counter, the large number of books blocking her view, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Harry, if I had to take a guess I'd say that walking book-pile was Hermione."

"That's because it is Hermione, Ron."

Hermione smiled at her two best friends through the books. Finally reaching the counter she was able to put them down and turn back and face Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Hello." She beamed for the first time in days.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry smiled back, "doing a little light reading, I see."

"Light?" Ron turned to face Harry, and then a look of realisation appeared on his face, "Oh, right. Light reading by Hermione's standards."

"Most of them are school books." Hermione pressed a ring on her hand into a pool of wax at the base of a page the cashier had handed her and signed it with a self inking quill she'd bought earlier in the day.

"School books?" Ron looked flabbergasted. "How many more subjects than us are you taking?"

"Not that many: after third year I intend never again to overdo myself." Hermione pulled out her wand and shrunk her new books so that they would all fit into a bag she had slung over her shoulder.

"Hermione, something about you looks different." Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah, it's probably just the hair, it's been _fixed_ up." Hermione frowned a little.

"You don't like it?" Ron observed more than questioned.

"Not really, I don't like the idea of changing my hair, or anything about myself for that matter. It loses its natural look." The three students walked out of the shop and headed back up towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Trust me, Hermione, it looks great. One could even say it looks natural." Harry opened the door to allow his two friends entry to the shop.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione smiled.

They grabbed a table in a corner of the room so that Harry wouldn't be recognised and they could talk in talk in peace. Hermione let Harry and Ron do most of the talking; apparently they had spent most of the holidays together.

For two weeks Ron's brother Charlie had asked Ron and Harry to come and help look after a sick dragon in Romania. Hermione was fascinated by the techniques Ron described for looking after the dragon. She laughed when Harry told how he'd been pouring a liquid down the sedated dragon's throat and it had sneezed mucus all over him. Fortunately Harry had the good sense to laugh too and there was no harm done.

Ron talked for a while about his twin brothers' business. Apparently they hadn't done too well at the beginning but they had quickly gained a loyal clientele and were now doing really well. They were also having lots of fun experimenting with new ideas for products; their latest creation was a chewing gum that changed a person's voice when they were eating it. Ron gave Hermione a piece which she cautiously tried and had Harry and Ron in hysterics as her voice became high and squeaky like a house-elf's.

Hermione spent the afternoon laughing and enjoying herself; pushing the horrors of the past few days from her mind. All too soon, however, she found that it was time for her to leave, meet up with Draco and return to the dreaded manor for one more night before her return to Hogwarts.

Draco was tapping his foot impatiently when Hermione ran up to him. They both grabbed some floo powder from a bag and returned to the manor. It was then Hermione realised that this was a big mistake, for more than one reason: it quickly became evident that Draco had been waiting to return home before letting loose at her.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been standing there waiting for you to show up?" He practically yelled.

"No, and I don't really care." Hermione folded her arms defiantly, "But I bet you're going to tell me anyway."

"Too right I will." Draco sneered, "Five minutes. Five bloody minutes!"

"Oh, that's terrible." Hermione's voice oozed with sarcasm.

"Don't mock me." Draco drawled, calming his voice; this gave a dangerous edge to what he was saying.

"I'll mock whomever I want to." Hermione turned her back on him and waited for his next outburst before turning around. She didn't have to wait long.

"You will not mock me!" Draco walked around to face her and stared straight into her toffee eyes with his cold grey ones, "Nobody mocks a Malfoy and gets away with it."

"News flash, Malfoy: I am a Malfoy and as such I can mock whomever I want." Hermione hated using that one; calling herself a Malfoy only served to remind her of the situation she was in, but it would stump Draco and that was all that was important at this moment.

"I'd hardly call you a Malfoy." Draco hissed; he knew it was a weak rebuttal but he wasn't going to let Hermione win this battle.

"So what the hell am I doing here then?" Hermione screamed, "If I'm not a sodding Malfoy then why do I have to live in this god forsaken house? Why do I have to follow all of the Malfoy 'rules'? If I'm not really a Malfoy why do I have to wear this vile ring on my finger? Why do I have to share a bed with the scum of the earth, if I'm not a Malfoy?"

Draco glared at Hermione: she had a point. He couldn't rebut that one. By law, she was a Malfoy. In his parents' opinions, she was a Malfoy. Even Draco could admit that, but that didn't mean he had to like it or even admit that he understood that.

Hermione's voice dropped down to barely a whisper. "If I'm not a Malfoy then why can't I have my own life?"

Hermione turned away from Draco and began to walk up the stairs. Half way up she was joined by Mipsy, having been forbidden from wandering the manor on her own.

Draco had no response to Hermione's actions. He was completely stumped: something about the words she spoke, or perhaps the tone of voice or the actions that accompanied it, made him think. She really was living though her own personal hell. Draco didn't like the situation any more than she did, but he was able to stay at home. He still had his parents, his wealth, his childhood home; everything he grew up with was still here for him. Hermione had none of that. It was at this moment that Draco realised something: he cared.

Well, for a second, anyway; two at most.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day proved to be dark and gloomy, aptly mirroring Hermione's mood. She had woken up again with a nice morning scream, although there was no daily reprimand to follow it. Draco just shoved a pillow in her face. A better response, Hermione thought, as long as he wasn't trying to smother her with it or just didn't have the energy to bother to do it properly.

Hermione's trunk had been packed the night before by some very eager house elves. Hermione had nothing to do that morning other than prepare herself for the train ride. Because they planned on flooing to the station (something Hermione didn't even know you could do) Hermione decided that she would wear her school robes to the station. The real reason, although she decided she wouldn't admit it even under oath, was because she wanted to wear her nice new shiny badge.

When it was time to leave both Hermione and Draco were standing in the foyer to the manor, saying their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy (senior). Hermione couldn't help but notice the stiff, cool way in which the Malfoy family bade their farewells. There was no hugging as there would have been with Hermione's parents, the Grangers, and there were definitely no tears. It was if Narcissa didn't mind that she wouldn't see her son again until he returned in nine months time. Lucius, while keeping a cool outward demeanour, occasionally let a small smile form on his lips. Hermione almost felt as if he was glad to be rid of his son.

Upon arrival at the station Hermione felt much happier. At Hogwarts she would be able to avoid her husband; she could be happy living in the Gryffindor common room where Draco could not reach her. She smiled and walked off to find her friends.

Harry and Ron were sitting in a compartment towards the front of the train. They were deep in a discussion about Quidditch when Hermione opened the door and lifted her case into the overhead compartment.

"That's so cool," Ron exclaimed, "Who would have thought that Moran would still be playing after receiving that Bludger! Musta hurt though."

"I read he was in St. Mungo's for a week." Harry chatted.

Hermione rolled her eyes; how could people find that sort of thing interesting? As Ron was telling Harry that the Beater responsible didn't even face penalty, Hermione became bored with the discussion and pulled out one of her school books and began to read.

The trip was uneventful. Harry and Ron noticed the distinct lack of the customary visit from Ferret Boy (Draco); Hermione guessed that this was because he didn't want to be anywhere near her. Ron seemed a little disappointed: according to Harry he had spent a large part of his free time over the summer devising suitable insults and come backs. Hermione asked to hear them and an hour of the trip was then devoted to refining Ron's work.

"You know, Hermione," Harry managed to say after laughing at one of Hermione's suggestions, "I would never have thought that you would actively participate in thinking up ways to make someone's life difficult; Malfoy or otherwise."

"Well, Harry, a lot can happen over a summer," Hermione smiled as if she had just received a compliment, "Anyway, this is Malfoy we're talking about. Remember in third year when I punched him? Or all those times I had him at wand point?"

"True." Ron's laughter rang around the carriage.

The train pulled into the platform at Hogsmeade and the students began to swarm off of it and on to the platform. The cheery voice of Hagrid could be heard over the rabble calling the first years to follow him.

"Do you realise that this is the last time we will be doing this?" Hermione asked turning to her two friends.

"Yep." Ron's face was a mixture of sorrow and glee.

"The last time we will have a start of year feast." Harry sighed.

"The last year of Potions," Ron whooped, "After this year we shall be free."

"A year of lasts; the whole thing is beginning to feel quite nostalgic." Hermione gazed wistfully up at the castle looming in the distance.

"Feels fairly normal to me." Harry watched as the carriages he had once believed to be horseless began to fill up with students.

"Talk about a mood-wrecker." Ron swatted Harry on the back of his head.

"What?" Harry asked, climbing into one of the few remaining carriages.

"Nothing." Ron climbed up next to him.

Hermione put her foot on the step to boost herself up when a Ravenclaw fourth year walked up to her. "You're the Head Girl, right?"

"Yes."

"You are to go to that carriage." The girl pointed to the last carriage in the line up.

"Ok." Hermione looked apologetically at Harry and Ron, "Thanks."

The girl wandered off, clearly looking for someone else, as Hermione made her way to the appointed transportation. Several of the carriages at the head of the column were already pulling away towards the castle.

Hermione made her way to the carriage to find a sullen-faced Professor Snape waiting for her.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Snape smirked, "Looking forward to the new school year?"

"Don't call me that." Hermione glared at her Professor.

"Don't call you what?" The nasty smirk on Snape's face deepened.

"Don't play dumb with me." Hermione was treading on thin ice, and she knew it. "I do not want to be called Mrs. Malfoy or anything associated with the Malfoy family."

"Watch you mouth, Ms.: regardless of whether or not you are head girl, you are still expected to show your professors respect."

"Yes sir." Hermione had the sense to bow her head a little in shame, even if she didn't really feel any.

The carriage door opened and Draco pulled himself in.

"Ah, good now we can begin this blasted conversation." Snape's face showed his disgust at whatever it was he was about to talk about, "The headmaster has seen it fit to beseech me with the task of informing you two of the new arrangements that have had to be made in light of the current situation."

"And what situation would that be Professor?" Draco folded his arms.

"Your father's decision to have you both wed."

"Ah." Draco shifted uneasily in his seat, "No special arrangements need be made. Neither Hermione nor I wish anyone to know, nor do we wish to spend any extra time together: quite the opposite, in fact."

"And I don't want to be called Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione felt the need to reiterate, "I want people to go on believing that I am Hermione Granger: I want all the Professors to remember that. There will be no slips of the tongue _sir_." Hermione stared her professor in the eye.

"Quite understood, Miss. Granger," Hermione smiled at this, "That is what the majority of the staff told the headmaster. However for some strange reason Lucius contacted the school and made a few requests."

"What did that ruddy git do this time?" Draco looked like he was about to punch the wall of the carriage, but thought better of it.

"You would do well to speak about your father with a little more respect than that, Draco." Despite his words Snape's mouth formed a small smile. "Lucius has contacted the school and requested that you two share a room; he even went as far as to threaten to withdraw your enrolment from the school if his request was to be denied."

"Great." Hermione's head fell into her hands, "Now everyone's going to know that I'm married to Ferret Boy."

Snape's eyebrow twitched up in mild amusement and Draco glowered at Hermione. "I forbid you from calling me that."

"There is a way around it." Snape metaphorically stepped in to prevent a third world war, or an eighth, depending on whose perspective you use. (AN: This is reference to the separation of the Muggle and Wizard worlds; us muggles know about two world wars, but who is to say the wizards didn't have a few of their own that we don't know about?)

"Yeah, she can just stop calling me that." Draco drawled.

"Around people knowing," Snape cut in. "The headmaster anticipated your reluctance to let people know and decided to set up a Heads Dorm. No one but you two will be allowed to enter so people will just think that you have to put up with sharing a commonroom and nothing else."

"That's clever." Hermione perked up a little.

"Of course it's clever." Snape hissed, "Now, I probably don't have to say this, you are still to abide by _all_ of the school rules. There are also a few things you should know about being Heads that I am to go over with you."

For the remainder of the journey up to the castle the two new Heads were informed of their duties as Heads. Very exciting stuff really: that's why it's not written down here. (AN: Did you spot the sarcasm in that sentence?)

Harry and Ron were sitting in the great hall waiting for Hermione; most of the other students had already found their way into the hall and were chatting happily. Hermione was one of the last to come in; she was closely followed by Malfoy and Professor Snape.

"That's odd." Harry noted.

"What is?" Ron looked at the empty plates longingly.

"Hermione just came in with Snape and Malfoy."

"So? Probably has something to do with being Head Boy and Girl." Ron looked at Harry, "Hermione mentioned that he was HB on the train, remember?"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Harry waved at Hermione to call her over.

"Hey, do you think I could get Fred and George to send me that spell that changed Percy's badge to 'Humungous Bighead'?" Ron asked with a laugh.

"Sure, they'd suggest other stuff too when you tell them who it's for." Harry laughed.

"What you talking about?" Hermione sat down between the boys.

"Changing Malfoy's badge from Head Boy to Humungous Bighead."

"Nice, but how about 'Horrid Bastard'?" Hermione suggested.

"Hermione!" Harry looked at the brunette sitting next to him.

"What?" She looked back at him shocked.

"Language!"

"It's called English!"

"Ha! She got you on that one, Harry."

Harry smiled. "True, but I never expected that type of language coming from _your_ mouth, Hermione."

"Quiet," Ron hushed, "The sorting is about to begin."

The little first years trooped into the hall behind McGonagall. Their little faces turned up to the ceiling with gasps; one little boy tugged at the sleeve of his friend and pointed up in amazement, despite the fact his friend was already looking up.

McGonagall placed the sorting hat on a stool and the entire all looked at it expectantly. The hat, true to form, did not disappoint them. (AN: I can't write songs/poetry so I'm not even going to try. I would apologise but I'm doing you a favour.)

After the song the slow process of sorting the new students began. There were a lot of new people in Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff had the least new kids, not that the famous trio particularly noticed or cared; they were too busy welcoming the new members to their fold along with the rest of their housemates.

Dumbledore stood up; the hall became quiet.

"I have two words for you all: let's eat." And with that he sat back down. The plates around the hall filled with food and the feast began.

Hermione smiled softly as the people around her began to eat. It was good to be back in the simplistic surrounds of the school, having spent several days at the Malfoy Manor, where proper protocol was of the utmost importance. She was glad she was back in a place where she could talk with her mouth full, knock things over and not worry about the mess or read a book at the table. Not that she did any of those things… apart from reading books at the table, that is.

As Hermione worked her way through her plate of food she felt compelled to look over to where Draco sat. He too seemed to be enjoying the relaxed atmosphere of the hall. You might not have been able to pick it up if you hadn't seen what it was like for him at home, but Hermione could tell by the way that he sat, the way that he was a lot more at ease with his mannerisms, that he was glad to be away from the stifling etiquette of the Manor.

'_Strange that I notice stuff like that.'_ Hermione thought, _'Hang on, how did I notice that? Wouldn't I have to know someone really well to notice such a subtle change in mannerisms? No, that's not right; I don't know Malfoy well enough to do that. I'm just very observant, that's all.' _ And with that Hermione quickly dismissed the thought, which was fairly easy because Harry engaged her in a conversation about DADA at that point.

The feast was up to the usual Hogwarts standards; the large array of foods meant that it was near impossible to sample everything without exploding, not that Ron didn't try. At the end of the feast Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the student body.

"Now that you are all fed, perhaps I can have your ears for a moment. There is yet another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year; I would like to introduce Professor Wadjet. I would also like to remind students that the forest is out of bounds and that a list of all objects banned from the halls is available on the notice board outside Professor Filch's office." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Now, I do believe it is time for bed."

Hermione stood with the rest of the students, but instead of going with Harry and Ron, she began to walk up towards the head table.

"Where are you going?" Ron called after her.

Hermione pause and turned back, "There's a head dorm this year. I have to go with a professor to find out where it is."

"That means you'll be sharing a dorm with that Slytherin git." Harry's eyes widened with concern.

"Yeah, I guess." Hermione tried to sound like she didn't care, "But I'll have my own common room to study in. Anyway if he becomes unbearable I can always just come visit you two, right?"

"Anytime 'Mione," Ron smiled, "but if he annoys you or does anything you don't like, tell us and we'll hex him for you."

"Ok, Ron." Hermione began to walk off again, "See you both tomorrow."

She watched sadly as her friends left the hall with the rest of the Gryffindor gaggle; it was going to be a long year. Hermione forced her way up to where Professor Dumbledore was waiting with Malfoy. Most of the other students had now left and those that still remained were out of ear-shot.

"I do believe congratulations are in order." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye… well, it twinkled brightly.

"I'd be looking for condolences actually." Malfoy drawled.

"Perhaps, perhaps." Dumbledore smiled at his two miffed students, "Now, how about I show you both to your new rooms."

Neither Hermione nor Draco responded, so Dumbledore, slightly put off, led them down a series of passageways to a portrait of a small girl. She looked to be about three, her blond hair up in two piggy tails and her blue eyes shining brightly. She wore periwinkle blue robes and was holding a white teddy bear.

"Path-word?" She smiled up at the three people standing before her.

"Verus consilium." Dumbledore spoke softly, and both Hermione and Draco noted the password for future reference. The painting swung forward and revealed a hole in the wall; Hermione and Draco followed the headmaster in. They found themselves in a small dark room, lit but only a few torch brackets on the walls. In the centre of the room were two holes: down one led a ladder, down the other a slide that appeared to twist around the ladder.

"Well, I'm sure you can find your way from here." Dumbledore smiled returning back through the portrait-way, which closed behind him.

Draco walked over to the slide and sat down, "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something so truly childish." he muttered under his breath, loud enough for Hermione to hear. He pushed off and down he went.

Hermione shook her head and followed after him. Draco had stopped at the bottom of the slide and was too busy looking about the room to bother moving. Hermione crashed into the back of him.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at, Granger?" He yelled at her from the floor.

"You could have moved," Hermione responded, "you should have known I was going to be following you down."

"Did you even bother to check that the way was clear?"

"Well…" Hermione fumbled for words.

"Exactly." Draco tried to stand up but found Hermione was still on top of him. "Get off of me."

"Right. Sorry." Hermione stood and looked in awe around the room as Draco dusted himself off.

The room was made to look like a courtyard; it gave an impression that there was a stone wall that ran around the perimeter. Trees, or at least what looked like trees, were also in place around the edge. At one end was a study-like area; the branches of several trees had joined with those next to them to create a series of bookshelves. A low stone dolmen had been constructed in the centre of the study area; several wooden chairs surrounded it. (AN: It has been pointed out to me that some people don't know what a dolmen is; well a dolmen is two stones standing upright next to each other, normally a little gap in between, and a third stone placed over the top. I hope that cleared things up for you; if not do a Google image search on Dolmen.) In the middle of the room someone had decided to construct a well, complete with a bucket sitting beside it. Hermione walked over to the well and looked down; the water was close to the top and she could see her reflection.

The other side of the room looked like a campsite. There was a campfire in the middle of a circle of rugs and cushions to prop oneself up on. It was clearly not a sleeping area but it was a place to lounge.

The trees around the edge all wound up to create a canopy over the room, blocking what would have been the sky, or at least the ceiling, enchanted or normal. Light seemed to radiate though the leaves so that no lights were needed in the room. The floor was a thick dark green carpet that was enchanted to look a little like grass. The room was stunning, to say the least.

It was several minutes before Hermione's attention was drawn to an oak door on the left side of the room. The only reason Hermione noticed it was because Draco opened it. Hermione followed him into a large bedroom. The furniture was made with a dark wood that had a red tinge to it. The outdoor, slightly druidic theme seemed to have been carried into this room, for all of the furniture, despite its rich, almost polished appearance, appeared to be plants growing from the ground. The four posts on the bed were four young trees sending branches off to each other. The hangings were vines dangling down in a thick curtain. It was as if Hermione had stepped into another courtyard, except that one of the four walls appeared to be natural stone: a rock face.

There was a boulder leaning against this wall; Hermione walked over to it and reached out. The moment her hand rested upon it the stone rolled to the side, revealing a stone cave. A hole in the roof of the cave allowed a stream of water and light to cascade in. The waterfall hit the stone floor and then ran into a stone pool set in that floor. There was a silver dish next to a mirror and a slender jug up against one of the walls. Hermione figured that this was the hand basin and the jug was to collect the water. All of the plumbing normally found in a bathroom was formed from natural rock or slight variations on it. There was a series of ledges on the wall with everything from soap and shampoo to neatly folded towels.

Everything seemed to be perfect. Hermione couldn't stop marvelling at the beauty of the rooms; for possibly the first time in her life she was utterly speechless. Draco walked up beside her. Despite having grown up in the magical word, he too seemed in awe of the chambers he now found himself in.

"They've forgotten something." he spoke at last.

"What?" Hermione was having trouble drawing her eyes from the splendour of the room to look for anything that was missing, although from what she had seen so far nothing was missing.

"A second bed."

That did it. Hermione snapped out of her trance. "What!" She spun around, hoping to spot a second double bed hidden in a corner or something. Alas, it was difficult to hide something like that in a dark corner and Draco was quite right. There was only one bed.

"We're not sharing again." Hermione's words were more fact and question.

"I suppose you could always sleep on the couch-like things in the other room."

"But…" Hermione looked longingly at the bed; it looked so nice and she really wanted to sleep in this magical place. "Why don't you take the lounge and I'll have the bed?" She suggested hopefully.

"No, not going to work." Draco shook his head.

"Why not?" Hermione placed her hands on her hips.

"We could share again." Draco avoided Hermione's question.

"No way." Hermione seemed adamant.

Draco shrugged and ducked into the bathroom, closing the boulder behind him.

Hermione sighed. She wandered back to the study area and began to peruse the small library. She took one of the more interesting ones back with her and plonked onto the bed to wait for her turn to use the bathroom. After what seemed like ages the rock moved aside and a wave of hot air washed over Hermione, a steamy mist clung to the floor and oozed forth from the cave.

Draco wandered out, swaggering in his cocky way with a towel wrapped around his waist; with one hand he dried his hair, ruffling it to give it a messy look that Hermione found rather charming. Hermione found herself staring at his naked torso, toned from years of Quidditch and general life at Hogwarts. (AN: with so many traps, trip doors, changing staircases and other such like perils, not to mention the sheer size of the place, I reckon anyone at Hogwarts would become fitter just by living there.)

"What you looking at?" Draco broke Hermione's gaze.

"Nothing." Hermione instantly felt stupid for responding like that: it was obvious she'd been staring at him, why couldn't she have replied with some witty comeback?

"Whatever." Draco moved over to the cupboard and began ferreting around inside, looking for something.

Hermione stood up; putting her book down she grabbed her pyjamas and disappeared into the cave for her shower. She stripped off her clothes, having made sure the boulder was back in place first. She walked over to the waterfall; she looked around for some way to change the temperature of the water but found none. She gingerly put her hand under the water and found that she didn't have to change the temperature; it instantly changed to the perfect warmth for her. Hermione smiled as the warm water ran over her body, washing way her aches, pains and misery. She stood under the water for what seemed like ages before she decided that she should go to bed. There were classes in the morning, after all.

It felt strange leaving the water running as she wandered back into the other room. She was now wearing a large t-shirt, not dissimilar to the one she had been wearing the day she was taken from her parents. Now in the bedroom she noticed that Draco was sitting on the bed reading. His slightly wet hair was hanging in strands around his face; he was wearing dark green silk boxes. Hermione once again found herself staring at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked not looking up.

"That's the book I was reading." Hermione felt glad she hadn't given a really stupid answer this time.

"Well now I'm reading it." Draco looked up at Hermione.

"Well, you can stop reading it and give it back." Hermione folded her arms.

Draco did say anything; he just continued to look at Hermione.

"Draco?" Hermione sounded annoyed.

Draco put the book down and wandered over to his young wife. "You look really beautiful, Hermione." He whispered softly into her ear.

"Thanks…?" Hermione looked at him in a funny way, like he had gone completely mental.

Draco looked at her for a second and began to head back to the bed.

"Hang on a minute." Hermione called out, "We still haven't decided sleeping arrangements."

"We can share the bed," Draco looked over his shoulder, "_if_ you don't scream when you wake up."

"Oh, what a generous offer." Hermione rolled her eyes, but followed Draco to the bed. The lights dimmed and went out, leaving a pale moonlight falling about the room.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Draco brushed a stray hair from Hermione's face. He then rolled over and closed his eyes to sleep.

Hermione's eyes were wide open, _'Draco just touched me! He touched my Face! Oh my god, yuck! That's horrible! It's left me with this nasty tingly feeling all down my spine. Ah! I can feel the blood pumping through my veins! This is so weird. How am I ever going to fall asleep now?'_

The next day Hermione woke to find herself entangled in a pair of strong arms. Her head was resting against the warm surface of a chest. She smiled softly and snuggled closer. Then there was a pause where she stopped breathing. _'This is Draco Malfoy.'_ ran though her mind. She opened her mouth to scream, (AN: Don't you just love morning rituals?) but a hand snapped up and stopped her.

"Remember what I told you, Ms." Draco's deep voice warned, "Scream and you'll be sleeping on a sofa for the rest of your life."

Hermione looked up into his cold grey eyes and nodded; only then did Draco relax his grip on her mouth, but to Hermione's surprise not her also.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked after trying to break free without it being obvious what she was doing.

"We have an hour till breakfast starts, two till our first class." Draco yawned. Hermione nodded again to show she had heard.

The couple lay still for over five minutes without killing each other before Hermione decided she couldn't stand it any more.

"Do you think you could let me go?" She asked.

"What?" Draco looked down at her. "Oh, right." He released his grip on the young woman and she slid away from him and off of the bed. Grabbing her robes for the day she headed into the bathroom to change.

Draco was left lying on the bed, wondering why he had been holding Hermione so protectively. _'It's not like I like her or anything, so why would I do that? It felt nice, to just hold her tight; but still, I don't like her. She's nothing to me. But then why did I say she was beautiful last night? Why? Why would I do such a stupid thing? I couldn't possibly like her, could I?'_ Draco shook his head and started to prepare himself for the day ahead.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and scanned around for her friends; she found them quickly because Ron waved her over. She walked past the other tables and sat down between the guys.

"What's your new commonroom like?" Ron asked as he buttered his toast.

"It's amazing, you should see it," Hermione reached for the pumpkin juice, "It's a pity Dumbledore won't let me have visitors."

"Oh, come on Hermione," Harry smiled mischievously, "it'll be ok, we won't tell anyone. We could even use the invisibility cloak if you're really worried."

"Hey yeah," Ron bit into the toast, "Ee ood oo at."

"Ron! Swallow _before_ you speak." Hermione groaned.

"Sorry."

"Now what did you say?"

"We could do that."

"Yes well," Hermione ran through possible excuses in her mind, _'If Ron and Harry visit the common room they'll notice there is only one bedroom and I don't want them to see that. I could say that only Malfoy and I can enter. Probably wouldn't work too well. Maybe… oh bother, why can't I think of a good reason? Err… I could say there are detectors for intruders and entering under the cloak would set off alarm bells and not going under the cloak would mean they are caught for sure anyway.'_

"Well what?" Harry asked impatiently.

"It just wouldn't work ok." Hermione was surprised she'd been quiet so long thinking.

"You know Hermione," Ron looked straight at her, "if I didn't know you better I'd say you didn't want us to visit you."

"Well, there's a high chance you'd run into Malfoy, and the fewer confrontations the better." Hermione tried nonchalantly, "Anyway if I bring people down, he'll get the idea he can have his little Slytherin playmates over, and I couldn't stand that."

"Ok," Harry shrugged, "we won't visit you, but you have to promise to come visit us often."

"Deal." Hermione smiled.

Harry shook Hermione's hand as if to seal the deal, "Now give us all the details about this fantastic new common room."

Hermione spent the remainder of breakfast describing her glorious new quarters, half way through they were joined by Ginny who had their timetables for them. Everyone was really impressed with Hermione's description, and there was another brief discussion as to why they couldn't visit her. When breakfast was over the three friends bade goodbye to Ron's sister and headed off to the dungeon for potions class with the Slytherins.

"When will they learn that we don't want to do this class first thing back from the holidays?" Ron moaned.

"Cheer up Ron, it could be worse." Hermione patted her depressed friend.

"How?" Harry asked, he too was not impressed.

"We could have all our classes with them." Hermione suggested.

Ron gasped, "Don't even speak of such things."

Harry laughed at Ron's reaction, "Come on, you know what Snape is like with late-comers."

The trio increased their pace a little so as to reach their destination on time. They made it to the dungeon just before Professor Snape shut the door to lock them out. (AN: I hate it when teachers do that.) As per usual the class was segregated into two groups: the Slytherins were down one side of the room the Gryffindors down the other.

"Right," Snape slammed a thick book onto his desk for dramatic effect, "this is your NEWTs year and I expect you all to perform to the best of your ability; as such I will be placing you with a lab partner who will best compliment your skills."

Hermione's eyes widened a little, _'Surely the person who worked closest to my level was Malfoy; we are always vying for top of the class, but only because Snape was biased. I don't want to spend any more time with Draco.'_

Hermione listened as Snape worked his way through most of the class; there weren't that many people because so many had opted to not do Potions in their senior year.

"Weasley and Pansy," Snape placed the two students together.

"Granger and…"

'_Here it comes.'_ Hermione sighed.

"…Longbottom."

Hermione nearly whooped with joy; she didn't have to work with the Slytherin git! Then again the only other person left was Harry.

"Malfoy and," Snape smiled his evil smile, "Potter."

"It'll be ok." Hermione patted Harry on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Yeah, sure." Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Now everyone move next to your bench partner and we will begin the lesson." Snape waved his wand at the board and a recipe appeared for a fertiliser potion. The potion looked difficult to brew but Hermione was confident that she could manage to brew it perfectly; then again, she was working with Neville. It had amazed everyone that Neville had passed the Potion OWLs and had astounded everyone even more when he _elected_ to take the subject.

Hermione gathered her things and moved over next to Neville.

"Thank god you're working with me." He whispered as they began to prepare the ingredients.

Hermione just nodded happily.

The rest of the lesson passed in relative ease; Harry had ten points taken off him for yelling at his bench partner. Pansy screamed when Ron tossed her the ingredients she demanded that he pass her, which resulted in another fifteen points being taken from Gryffindor and, surprisingly considering the teacher, five from Slytherin. But the lesson was a good one for Hermione: she and Neville managed to brew a perfect potion and Neville was looking forward to his first ever O for a potion.

That evening Hermione found herself in the Hogwarts library working her way through several essays. Professor Snape had given his class two feet on the importance of several potion techniques practised in class, McGonagall wanted two feet on the wand movements required to turn a quill into a ball gown, and Flitwick had her writing two feet on transportation charms paying particular attention to Portkeys. Hermione was glad that she only had a few classes on her first day.

It was nearly midnight when Hermione finally finished her last essay. Harry and Ron had given up trying to finish an hour or so beforehand and had left for bed; Hermione had the privilege of being able to stay up later because she was Head Girl.

It had been a long day and Hermione would have been quite content to stay up even later just to avoid Malfoy, but she had to set a good example to the rest of the student body and attend all her classes… And that included her morning classes.

She shouldered her bag and headed off to the portrait of the little girl. The girl was asleep when Hermione reached her; she was curled up sucking her thumb, the teddy bear clutched tightly to her chest. Hermione felt sorry that she had to wake her up. She did so gently and whispered the password and left the child to fall back into slumber.

Hermione slid down into the common room and found Draco was still up. He looked like he'd taken a break, because his hair was damp. He was sitting bent over the stone table in frustration.

"Having trouble?" Hermione asked slyly.

"Bite me." Draco hissed back.

Hermione smiled, this was almost too easy, "I could help you, you know."

"As if I need help." Draco didn't even bother looking up, "Anyway, even if I did, I wouldn't ask you."

"Ok," Hermione walked in to the bedroom, "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Humph."

Hermione pushed aside the boulder and disappeared behind it. She had a quick shower, letting the water relax her into a gentle state of restfulness. When she pushed the boulder aside she found Draco leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"I," he started.

"Yes?" Hermione waited.

"I need help with the homework." He muttered quickly, he almost sounded like he thought she would say no because he added quickly, "You mentioned if I needed help I could ask you."

"So I did," Hermione smiled at him, "Well come on then, I want to go to bed."

Draco looked really relieved, he lead her back out to where he was working.

"What you having trouble with?" Hermione peered down at Draco's neat handwriting.

"Snape's essay. I need another two inches, but I have run out of things to write about." Draco slumped down in his chair.

"Is that it?" Hermione was amazed, "That's all it takes to stump the mighty Slytherin?"

"If you're not going to help…" Draco started, getting defensive.

"No, no, I'll help." Hermione quickly looked over what Draco had already written. It was really good stuff, his real problem was he was writing things too concisely, doing things that way he'd definitely have trouble reaching the length required.

"I think I have something else you can write about, but if you didn't write things so succinctly you wouldn't have this problem in the future." Hermione quickly fetched a book from her bag.

"Here," she turned to a page and handed the book to Draco, "this should help you out. But I've noticed that you are penalised more for not reaching a length limit than going over it."

"Thanks," Draco read the passage Hermione had handed him and wrote in an extra two inches of writing that was slightly larger than that before it.

Hermione watched him, _'He looks so normal when he's working. He doesn't even have his usual smirk on his face. If I didn't know him I'd have guessed he was a normal person.'_

"There," Draco dotted an i. "all done."

"Good, because it's way past bedtime." Hermione yawned, she started to walk slowly back to bed.

"Here let me help you, M'lady." Draco scooped Hermione up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He stopped short of the bed.

"Hey, put me down," Hermione wriggled about in his arms.

"Ok." Draco smirked and tossed Hermione onto the large bed and jumped on next to her.

"Gee, thanks." Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco.

"No, thank you." Draco looked into Hermione's eyes with sincerity.

"For what?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Helping me with my homework." Draco rolled over, his back to Hermione, and the lights dimmed away to nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Hermione found things between Draco and her much more bearable over the next couple of month. A fragile alliance between them seemed to have sprung up. They didn't yell at each other, much, and in the sanctuary of their common room they even went as far as to be civil to each other.

Even the sleeping arrangements became bearable, while still not preferable; Hermione found that Draco was alright when he was sleeping. She'd given up her morning ritual and was finding that the sore throat that she'd had at the start of term had gone away. Yes, Hermione Gra…, sorry, Hermione _Malfoy_ was sleeping much better.

Mr. Harry Potter on the other hand was not sleeping well, even though he didn't marry his worst enemy; Harry found that every night he was having very vivid nightmares. They were getting worse and every time he woke up screaming he would wake everyone else in his dorm. Ron had suggested that Harry go to Madam Promfrey and ask for a dreamless sleep potion; the rest of Harry's dorm liked that idea. Harry had so far not done so and as such was becoming very unpopular with Neville, Dean and Seamus.

About three weeks before Halloween Harry had a particularly vivid dream.

He could see Voldemort's face staring down at him.

"Well, well, well," the Dark Lord laughed at Harry, "What have we got here?"

Harry felt nauseated by the mere sight of the evil snake-like creature; he also felt a surge of hatred, and he wanted to kill the evil bastard. But when Harry tried to move he found himself restrained; someone was holding him back. He looked behind him and found he was looking at Wormtail, his pointed rat-like face bent in servitude.

Harry found himself yelling, "You fucking assholes, you low down scum of the earth! I will kill you both; I will rip out your beating heart and ram it down your throat! I will…"

Voldemort's cruel cold laughter filled the room. Harry's defiance seemed to amuse him. "You don't seem to be in a position to do anything of the sort, _Harry_." Voldemort used the boy's name just to anger Harry even more. To be honest, it worked.

"You fucking half-blood!" Harry broke free of Wormtail's grasp and lunged at Voldemort.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry plunged to the floor, twitching, the pain of the curse running through his blood as though it were on fire. It lasted ages; the pain in his scar burned like white-hot flame.

"Never call me that." Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue.

"What?" Harry stupidly hissed back, "Ashamed of what you are? Are you ashamed that you are that which you so feverishly hunt and kill?"

"Silence!"

"You plan on ridding the world of half-bloods and muggle-borns, does that mean you'll kill yourself when you're done?

"I told you to be silent."

But Harry continued, "If you are, then kill yourself first; you'd be doing everyone a favour. Fucking hypocrite."

"Silence!" Voldemort yelled, "Crucio!"

The white hot pain shot trough Harry's body once again, this time much worse.

Harry suddenly found himself sitting up in the dark, sweat running in beads down his face. The pain in his body was beginning to subside, but his scar still burnt fiercely.

"Put a sock in it, Harry." Came an angry voice from somewhere in the gloom.

Harry looked around in confusion, where was Voldemort?

"You ok, Harry?" The hangings around Harry's bed were pulled back and Ron's head peered in.

"Yeah I'll be right." Harry wiped his brow and then had to dry his hand on his shirt. (AN: Teenage boys, so gross.)

"No you won't, Harry." Ron pulled back the hangings around the bed, "You are coming with me to Madam Pomfrey right now for some dreamless sleep potion."

Three cheers emanated from three of the beds about the room.

"But Ron, it's the middle of the night." Harry protested.

"GO!" Neville bounced out of bed and pushed both Harry and Ron out of the room, "and don't some back until you have that potion or you have lost your voice."

Ronald laughed as the door to the dorm slammed shut. Harry wore a shocked look on his face, "Didn't know Neville had it in him."

"You have been keeping everyone up at night, Harry." Ron crept softly down the stairs.

"But I'm the one having the nightmares; it's worse for me, surely." Harry complained.

Ron gave him an I-know-best look, "Which would make one think that you would want the dreamless sleep potion more than anyone else."

Harry gave Ron a grumpy look, "You're beginning to turn all proper on me, mate."

"No, I just want a good night's sleep." Ron pushed open the portrait.

Harry followed Ron through the halls of the castle; they hadn't brought the invisibility cloak but they didn't really need it: going to see Madam Pomfrey was a valid reason for being up at night, even in Snape's book.

They had been walking for about five minutes when they spotted a light up ahead, it appeared to be a shining orb of light that moved and danced about in front of them.

"What's that?" asked Ron after they had been looking at it for a while.

"I have no idea." Harry replied lazily, he kept his eyes on the shiny orb, "but it's very pretty."

"Yeah, pretty." Ron muttered stupidly.

The orb danced about a bit more, enticing the two late-night wanderers. Then it began to move away from them.

"Where's it going?" Harry asked, watching it move slowly away, it left him with a feeling of loss to see it go.

"Don't know." Ron watched, transfixed.

"Let's follow it." Harry suggested, taking several steps after it. He immediately felt self-gratification, an inner peace if you will.

"Ok." Ron began to follow after Harry and the orb.

The two boys followed the glowing orb in a trance-like state. Harry had never felt so at peace with the world just watching the little orb dance about in front of him. Ron had a goofy smile on his face as he wandered happily after the artefact. However Ron found that he had a little voice in the back of his head telling him something was wrong; there was something completely and totally wrong with following an orb about the school.

Harry didn't seem to notice, he blissfully followed the dear little orb as it floated up the stairs. Ron began to slip back into his trance like state, shutting up the voice in the back of his head. How could something so beautiful be dangerous?

Harry stepped through the archway at the top of the staircase; the orb beckoned him forward, begging him to come closer. Ron followed Harry, the cool night air whipped around him; somehow he managed to tear his gaze away from the orb to look around at where he was. The stars shone brightly in the night sky above his head, they were at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Harry still didn't seemed to have noticed and was still walking towards the orb which was now hanging in the air a meter or two from the edge.

Ron's head suddenly felt miraculously clear, "Harry?" he called.

Harry slowed down a little but kept walking, "What is it Ron?"

"You're walking towards the edge of the Astronomy tower; if you keep going you'll fall." Ron pointed out thinking that Harry would stop.

"That's nice." Harry's voice was soft and floaty, under better circumstances Ron might have teased that he sounded just like Professor Trelawney.

"Harry, you have to stop now." Ron's words were soft; he was slipping back into the trance now that he could once again see the little orb.

He took a step forward with Harry, "Harry, we have to stop." Ron tried again weakly.

Harry didn't seem to be listening anymore; he walked closer to the edge… he was about to step off and fall. Ron watched as his friend lifted his foot in slow-motion and placed it on thin air.

"Harry!" Ron dashed forward and pulled Harry away from the ledge by the back of his pyjamas, causing them both to topple backwards onto the cold stone. The little orb disappeared from sight.

"What?" Harry looked around dumbly, "What's going on, Ron?"

"You were just about to walk off of the Astronomy tower and take a short-cut to the ground."

"What? Why?" Harry looked at the edge of the tower with suspicion.

"It was that bloody orb thing," Ron glared at the space where it had last been, "it must have Veela magic."

"Veela magic?" Harry looked at Ron disbelievingly.

Ron felt a little defensive at that comment, "Well that's what it felt like to me."

"Yeah ok Ron," Harry pulled himself up. "Let's just go back to bed. We'll ask Hermione about it in the morning."

"We're not going to bed until we fetch that Dreamless sleep potion for you." Ron grabbed Harry's hand and pulled himself up, "Those boys will kill me if we don't get that potion."

"It's not that bad, is it?" Harry looked at Ron nervously.

Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry, "Sorry mate, but it is."

The two boys walked down the staircase, the orb suspiciously pushed from their thoughts.

Hermione sat in one of the chairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She found that she hadn't been spending as much time as she had planned to in here with her friends. Most nights she could be found in the magical commonroom she shared with Malfoy. True to form neither party had brought anyone to visit and most nights they sat in there in peaceful silence.

Still, tonight Hermione had decided to spend some time with Harry and Ron. They were talking about Harry's nightmares. Ron had a theory about them having the usual connection to Voldemort that Harry's usual dreams had but Harry was insisting that they were nothing more than bad dreams.

"When the dreams are truly connected to him they are things that are happening, or things that he wants me to see." Harry explained, "The one last night was just a simple confrontation between him and I. I doubt that he wanted me to see myself yelling at him that he was a half-blood."

"How do you manage it Harry?" Ron slumped back into his seat, "Most people can't even say his name with out flinching and you insult him to his face."

"It was a dream, Ron." Harry brushed the comment off.

"Yeah, well he mustn't have taken it too well because you woke up screaming." Ron steered the conversation back onto its original path.

"Yeah, then you two left, thank goodness, to fetch that dreamless sleep potion." Neville interjected as he reached for a book on the coffee table in front of the trio. "Took longer that I thought it would, too: you were gone for ages,"

"We were?" Harry asked scratching his head.

"Hey, yeah. That's right; we were going to the infirmary when we were distracted by that orb thing." Ron sat up in his seat.

"We were?" Harry looked at Ron, puzzled.

"Yeah, you almost walked off the top of the Astronomy tower, remember?" Ron looked at Harry waving his hand about as if it would help him remember clearer.

"What?" Hermione sat up straight in her seat, "You nearly walked off the Astronomy tower and you didn't feel I ought to know?"

"Didn't really remember," Harry shrugged it off, "anyway it's not really important."

"Yes it is!" Hermione sounded like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It is?" Harry looked at her confused.

"Yes!" Hermione stressed, "Nearly being lured to your death certainly counts as an important thing to tell your friend."

"So why didn't it seem to matter five minutes ago?" Harry asked.

"Maybe it had something to do with the Veela magic on it." Ron suggested.

Hermione looked at Ronald, "Veela magic?"

"That's what it felt like, ok? When you look at a Veela you forget everything else and you just want to do whatever that thing wants you to. The orb thing had that kind of effect." Ron defended himself.

"That sounds really worrying, guys." Hermione looked between the two boys, "I doubt that it's Veela magic, though: that works differently. Unless you felt you wanted to impress it, to show off to make it like you, then it would probably be something else."

"Well it was the most similar thing to what I felt last night," Ron grumbled, "It even required you to maintain eye contact with it to work; when I looked away I felt its effects lessen on me."

"Yes, alright Ron." Hermione nearly snapped, "Whatever it was we should probably tell the Professor Dumbledore about it."

"Oh you're probably right." Harry sighed; he always felt like he was constantly having to run off to the headmaster for one thing or another.

Two hours later the trio could be found walking back from the headmaster's office. They had spent considerable time discussing the matter with Dumbledore and although it was evident that he cared, or rather valued their opinions, he didn't want them to become involved. He had explained that while Voldemort was still at large it would be dangerous for Harry to become mixed up in anything that didn't concern him.

Harry had argued that having nearly fallen to his death as a result of an encounter with the orb; he felt that he was already included in it. The headmaster's opinion of the matter was different and he had asked Harry not to investigate the matter further. Both Ron and Hermione were reasonably content to accept this verdict, although Hermione silently planned to do some research in the library later on to see what she could find out about the device.

Harry spent most of the trip back to Gryffindor tower complaining about people mothering him.

"It's not fair!" He complained, "I have every right to investigate this as he does."

"Harry, he's just looking out for you." Hermione reasoned.

"But I don't need looking out for."

"Like you didn't need me to pull you back from the edge last night?" Ron sided with Hermione.

"That was different," Harry grumbled, "I didn't know what I was up against."

"That's not a very good excuse, Harry." Hermione sighed, "You are the fate of the entire wizarding world, it is you who has to defeat Voldemort; they are only making sure that you don't fail your task by falling off a tower."

"Look, it has to be Voldemort that kills me, or I have to kill him." Harry made reference to the prophecy, "Seeing as neither has happened yet, I am invulnerable to all else."

"What if Voldemort sent that thing here to lure you to your death; that might count as him killing you." Hermione tried.

"No." Harry replied simply.

"Well does the prophecy say anything about you falling into a coma or something similar that would make it really easy for Voldemort to kill you?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's flinch at the name. (AN: They are using that name so much during this conversation he must look like he's shivering.)

"No, it didn't." Harry sounded defeated.

"There now, see?" Hermione smiled victoriously, "You should do as Dumbledore requested: it's for your own good."

"Yeah, Harry," Ron felt he needed to say something, "you have been playing the role of the hero since our first year; give someone else a chance."

"Fine, I won't do anything stupid." Harry moaned, and then added quietly, "But I'm going to find out what that thing was."

Hermione left the boys before they reached the Gryffindor common room: it was late and she wanted to make a head start on the latest DADA essay. She slid down the slide into her common room and was pleased to find it empty. She didn't feel like coping with Draco at this point in time.

She fell down onto one of the cushions surrounding the campfire and with a wave of her wand a flame was lit. Hermione suddenly felt very relaxed and comfortable; all thoughts of doing her DADA homework were pushed from her mind as she sat watching the flame dance merrily.

She played with her wand for a bit, changing the colour of the flame with a simple charm she had found in one of the books that rested in the bough of a tree around the room. She changed the flame from yellow to orange to red and then on through some of the more interesting colours like blue, green, violet, she was even able to change the flame into a black flame.

As she played with the fire (AN: To all the kids at home: DON'T PLAY WITH FIRE!) she didn't notice someone walk up behind her. She waved her wand and the flame went a Slytherin green.

"Nice." Draco sat down next to her.

Hermione jumped, "Where did you come from?"

Draco looked at her for a second, "Your parents never had this conversation with you? Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"No need to be a total pain." Hermione turned back to the fire.

"You did ask." Draco smiled.

Hermione rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Yes," Draco nodded, "But it is much more fun this way."

Hermione didn't even bother responding to him.

"So what has my lovely wife been up to?" Draco leaned back onto a cushion.

"Trying to forget she's your wife, lovely or otherwise." Hermione replied.

"Oh very funny." Draco rolled his eyes this time, not that Hermione saw him as she was facing away.

"So where have you been?" Hermione tried again.

"Went to the Slytherin common room." Draco shrugged, another gesture Hermione didn't see, "So what have you been up to?"

"Dealing with a Harry and Ron thing." Hermione gazed into the fire.

"Really? Do tell!" Draco shifted his position so that he was looking at Hermione, "Do spill."

"I am not going to tell you any of the problems that Harry and Ron are having." Hermione glared at Draco's eager face.

"Isn't the key to a successful marriage communication?" Draco pressed.

"This has nothing to do with our marriage." Hermione look resolute, "Anyway if I tell you you'll just tease them about it."

"Please?" Draco tried to do puppy dog eyes, "I swear on the head of my wife that I won't tell anyone or tease anyone in the 'Dream team' because of it."

"Hey! I'm your wife and I don't like you using my life as a promise."

"Yes, well I really want to know." Draco shifted closer to Hermione. He was so close Hermione could feel the warmth radiating off of his body. She shuddered, or maybe it was a shiver; either way.

"No." Hermione folded her arms and moved further away from Draco.

Draco moved in and wrapped his arms around her, "Come on, you know you want to tell me."

"Let go of me." Hermione squirmed about but Draco just pulled her closer.

"I'll let you go if you tell me." Draco's voice was muffled by her hair in his face.

"Bite me." Hermione wriggled, trying to break free from Draco's strong grasp. Hermione then felt a mild pain at the base of her neck.

"You bit me!" She shrieked.

"You did ask." Draco replied wickedly.

"You stupid pureblood twit!" Hermione tried to hit Draco, whom she was now sitting on, having been pulled in close. Needless to say the hit was very unsuccessful.

"Will you stop trying to get loose?" Draco tightened his grip, "If you keep wriggling like that on my lap, you're going to cause a reaction, if you know what I mean."

Hermione looked at him for a second deciphering the so-called hidden meaning in his words. She then decided to sit quite still.

"I thought you didn't like me." She looked at him closely as if trying to detect even the faintest trace of a lie.

"Who mentioned anything about liking people? I am a teenage boy and you are an attractive female." Draco looked straight into Hermione's eyes, "And you are wriggling about on my lap. Come to think of it, you don't have to stop."

"Oh my god! You did not just say that!" Hermione turned away from Draco and looked back into the fire, trying desperately to rid herself of the mental image that had just been conjured.

She could hear Draco laughing softly and snapped her head back around to face him, "You are going to let me go right now, before this gets any more wrong."

"Not until you tell me what I want to know." Draco replied calmly.

"Unhand me at once," Hermione was screaming loudly.

"Tell me what I want to know."

"It's none of your business."

"It involves you and you are my wife, which makes it my business."

"Don't give me that wife crap." Hermione tried to hit Draco again; this time she succeeded.

"Don't," Draco rolled Hermione onto the ground and positioned himself on top of her, "do," he leaned in close, "that."

Hermione's breath became shallow and fast, but for some strange reason she couldn't help but notice Draco's soft pink lips and how inviting she thought they were.

"Now, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco whispered into her ear, his body nearly pressed up against hers and he pinned her in place, "you are going to tell me what I want to know."

Hermione could smell him now that he was so close; his scent was intoxicating and she suddenly wanted nothing but to do what he asked.

"Ok." she whispered back softly.

Draco sat up, he was still pinning Hermione to the ground but she wasn't so trapped. She began to explain the whole story, what she had been told by Harry and Ron about the orb, the dreams that Harry had and because Draco knew nothing to little about it, the link between Harry's scar and Voldemort.

It was a long tale and at the end of it Hermione and Draco were sitting by the fire drinking hot cocoa that Draco had summoned.

"I think I have heard of an orb like that before." Draco thoughtfully sipped his drink.

"Really?" Hermione sounded surprised; after all, the headmaster had told them he didn't know what it was.

"Yes, there was something about an orb that did something like that in one of the books in the Manor's library." Draco stared hard into the fire trying to remember what was written in the book.

"Maybe it's here in the school library?" Hermione suggested.

Draco shook his head, "No, the book was a fairly heavy-on dark arts book; even the restricted section wouldn't have a book like that."

"What where you doing reading it, then?" Hermione looked at Draco suspiciously.

Draco looked up at Hermione, "Don't really remember any more; I think it was one father told me to read when I was younger."

"Is there anyway you can get the book here?" Hermione asked.

"I could write to my mother, ask her to send it." Draco pondered, "That is if I can remember the name. But by the sounds of it, it would be a little risky; my father and the other Death Eaters might have something to do with this. I'll have to ask mother to be discreet."

"Oh, ok then." Hermione smiled at Draco, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Draco smiled back, "Just don't tell Potter or Weasel that I helped in any way."

"Ok." Hermione leaned over, kissed Draco on the cheek and went to bed.

Draco stared into the fire, which was still green, thinking about the tingly feeling on the side of his face.

Draco wrote to his mother the next evening, having remembered the name of the book. It took three days for his mother to write back. The large eagle owl flew in to the hall and deposited a brown paper package and a letter onto the table in front of Draco. He ripped open the letter and read:

_To Draco,_

_I managed to find the book you were after; it took a while as your father had it in his study. You should be careful, Draco: if this has something to do with Lucius you should stay away. I fear that this may have something to do with the DE and you know what your father is like with anything that involves them. Please return the book as soon as possible, no later than a day after you receive it because I'm afraid what your father might do if he finds it missing for too long._

_From Narcissa._

Draco picked up the book, still wrapped up in paper and walked over to the Gryffindor table, momentarily forgetting that he and Hermione were not on public speaking terms.

"What do you want?" Harry glared up at Draco.

"I want a word with Granger." Draco drawled, putting on his usual act.

"Well she doesn't want a word with you." Ron stood up to fend Draco away.

"Well that's a shame because it is official head stuff." Draco smirked, "Follow me mudblood."

Hermione stood up to follow Draco out of the hall so that they could talk in private.

"Hermione!" Ron hissed, pulling her back down, "You're not going to listen to that creep are you?"

"Don't be silly Ron," Hermione smiled reassuringly at her friend, "If it is head business I don't have a lot of choice. I'm a big girl now; I can look after myself."

"That's not what I meant, Hermione." Ron mumbled to Harry.

Harry patted Ron on the back, "Don't worry, mate, you know 'Mione: if he tries anything she hex him into last week."

"But Harry, she didn't even put up a fuss." Ron huffed, "She didn't even object to him calling her mud... well you know."

"It's probably just a sign that he isn't having any effect on her anymore." Harry shrugged, "She's being mature and not rising to his baiting. He might even become bored of it if certain friends," he stared hard at Ron to drive his point home, "didn't get worked up for her."

"Fine," Ron rested his head on his arms in defeat, "I'll just ignore the ferret."

"Good." Harry went back to his breakfast.

Meanwhile…

"What is it, Draco?" Hermione looked curiously at the package in his hands.

"This is the book I was talking about." Draco ripped the paper off of the book; he then flicked through to the section he wanted. He placed it on a desk and scanned down the page. Hermione moved in close next to him so that she could read over his shoulder.

_The orb of Pertraho is centuries old, created in the year of the founders. The dark magic which resides within the orb has a mysterious effect on those around it. It has been told that those whose gaze falls upon the orb feel a great sense of peace and tranquillity, like an anti-dementor, although this is not known for sure because few survive an encounter with the orb. The darkness that dwells within lures people to their death; those who become trapped within its field of power rarely regain control of their senses._

_The orb is thought to have been destroyed in the 1500s, but there are scrolls which suggest that the wizard responsible for its destruction was ambushed by the minions of the Dark Lord at the time, Ignatius Malfoy, and the Destroyer's memory modified. The scrolls then tell that the orb was hidden away in a far off land, where the dragons roam. The exact location was lost when Ignatius was assassinated a year later. _

_  
There is little else known about the orb of Pertraho, it is believed that while Ignatius had the orb in his power he bewitched it so that only a member of his family could use it. This information, however, has no solid facts or evidence to back it up. _

Hermione read the passage though four times to make sure that she understood it all.

"Your ancestor was a Dark Lord?" Hermione watched Malfoy's face closely to see any reaction.

"Yeah, there have been several, most of them low key. Ignatius Malfoy was something like my great, great, great, great, well a lot of greats, uncle. He was about the most powerful a Malfoy has ever become." Draco shrugged it off, "Since his demise my family has sought power in a different way: through the ministry. I think in the 1730's a Malfoy actually managed to become Minister of Magic for a year."

"Wow." Hermione looked back at the book. "Do you think I could borrow this to show Harry and Ron?"

"On two conditions," Draco picked up the book and held it close to prevent Hermione from just running off with it.

"And they are?" Hermione prompted.

"One, Scarhead and Weasel do _not_ touch it." Draco looked at Hermione seriously, "Two, you return it to me by tonight; my mother took a chance in sending it to me and I want it back to her as quickly as possible."

"Deal." Hermione held her hands out for the large black book. Draco laid the book into her arms with great ceremony. Draco moved to the door and stopped when he felt Hermione's hand upon his arm.

"Thank you," she whispered and stood up on her tippee-toes to kiss him softly on the cheek. She then folded her hands over the book and left, glancing over her shoulder as she continued down the hall.

Draco touched his cheek; the tingly feeling from the night before was back. He was torn between rubbing his face to rid himself of the feeling and leaving it there. In the end he just let his hand fall and left for his first class.

Hermione sat between Harry and Ron at lunch; they had eaten quickly and were now in a quiet section of the library. Hermione had just shown the boys the book and was now copying out the passage so she'd have a copy when she gave the book back in a few hours time.

"I always knew that the whole Malfoy family were no-good… evil… vile… excuses for wizards." Ron slammed his fist into the table, "Probably were all Dark Lords, or followers of them."

"Now, Ron, you can't judge a while family on just a few people. You know that." Hermione's head stayed bent down in concentration as she spoke. "It is the individual that makes a person, not a family. True, the environment of an upbringing has a lot to do with how someone turns out; look at Sirius though: his whole family were dark supporters and he was one of the strongest supporters for the Order."

"Snuffles was different; an exception to the rule." Ron tried to regain the strength of his argument.

"Not so. Anyway, you only need one counter-example to disprove an argument." Hermione looked up with a victorious face; she'd won this one quite easily.

Ron looked miffed, but tried again nonetheless, "Since when have you been sticking up for the Ferret and his family?"

"I'm not," Hermione sighed, "I'm just trying to show that just because you come from a particular family, doesn't mean that you are like the rest of that family."

"That only applies to people who are not Malfoy's." Harry decided to help Ron out, "Anyone with the last name Malfoy is automatically an evil person."

Hermione glared at Harry and Ron; she didn't say anything but her last name was now Malfoy and their broad statement had unknowingly encompassed her.

"Oh, build a bridge and get over it," Ron rolled his eyes, "you just have to accept that on this one there is an exception. All Malfoy's are evil."

"Sure, Ron," Hermione's voice laced with malice, "you just go on thinking that. The world isn't all black and white, you know."

Harry searched for something to distract the others from the argument; Ron looked like he might change colour in a second. "Hey, Hermione where'd you find this book? It isn't a library book, is it?"

"No it's not," Hermione looked at the text still laid out on the table, "I borrowed it off Malfoy."

"You _what_?" Harry only just managed to stop himself from yelling out loudly, but the tone of voice was still there.

Hermione was forced to do some quick thinking, "Well he doesn't know about it. He left it in the common room and I happened to pick it up and flick through it. I found this and had to show you. I'm putting it back tonight; with a bit of luck, he won't even notice."

Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously, "You know, you have been acting very oddly in regards to Malfoy, Hermione. There isn't something going on is there?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, "Whatever do you mean, Harry?"

"You haven't actually become, heaven forbid, friends with him?" Harry asked, "You're not on speaking terms with him, are you?"

"Good gracious, Harry!" Hermione tried to hide that her breathing had only just returned to normal, "We have to talk for our head duties, we've managed to put aside most of the frivolous insults we used to call each other, but that doesn't mean that we are friends now. Don't be silly."

"Ok, I believe you." Harry smiled, "As long as you're not going insane."

Hermione felt the urge to go off into a spiel about being on speaking terms with a fellow student, regardless of who it was, did not constitute as insane, but she decided to hold her tongue. It might be a bit much to bring something like that into the conversation at this point. Anyway, the bell went for class and they all had to rush off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

Hermione excused herself straight after dinner and disappeared off to the Head's common room. She found Draco sitting at the Dolmen waiting with his eagle owl.

"Do you have the book?" He asked impatiently.

Hermione nodded and pulled the black book from her bag. Draco took it from her and performed a wrapping spell. The book covered itself in brown paper and Draco tied it to the owl, along with a thank you note for his mother.

"Did the information in the book help you?" Draco relaxed a bit now that the book was safely on its way home.

"Yes," Hermione sat down next to Draco, "I'm sure now that what Harry and Ron saw was indeed the Orb of Pertraho. I have a feeling that Voldemort may have found it and, with your father's help if necessary, used it to try and seriously hurt Harry, if not kill him."

"If my father is involved, and I have no doubt that he is, then the orb is probably being kept at the Manor. It probably has returned there after the first failed attempt but I wouldn't put it past them to try it again." Draco ran his hand trough his hair.

"So the next question is: what now?" Hermione rested her head in her arms to think, she was now looking down at the desk, unable to see much.

"Are you not just going to go to Dumbledore with what you know?" Draco rested his head on his arms, which were also crossed on the stone, and looked at Hermione.

Hermione turned her head, "If we do that then we'll be left out of anything that follows after."

"Why would you want to have anything to do with it?"

"Because." Hermione turned back into the desk.

"Because you're a Gryffindor and that's what you do?" Draco snarled a little at the typical Gryffindor behaviour _his_ wife was showing.

"Right." Hermione sat back up. "Back to my original question, where do we go from here?"

"We?" Draco raised an eyebrow, "When did I become involved in the marauding of the famous trio?"

"When you married me," Hermione looked up at her husband, an evil smile on her face, "or maybe when you helped find what the orb was."

"I want nothing to do with this." Draco leant back against his chair.

"Oh, please?" Hermione begged playfully.

"No, I refuse to be, in any way, affiliated with Potter."

"But Draco, you could be so helpful, and no one need ever know." Hermione leant in close.

"No."

"Please? For me?" Hermione was leaning in so close that she was almost on Draco.

Draco gulped. He felt his chest constrict and he was having trouble breathing or thinking straight.

"Please Draco?" Hermione whispered in his ear. Her warm breath sent shivers down Draco's spine.

Draco closed his eyes, _'Clear your head, man, think straight. You do not want to become involved with this.'_ Draco opened his eyes again to find Hermione right in front of his face; her eyes wide and pleading. Draco found he couldn't help himself, he leaned forward and their lips met. He suddenly felt alive; nothing else in the world mattered as time slowed down for them, just so that the moment would last forever.

Hermione's already wide eyes shot even wider as she felt Draco's lips against her own. At first she wanted to pull away, but something stopped her. Instead she found herself kissing him back. The kiss became more passionate, needier, Hermione felt Draco's tongue flick across her bottom lip, asking for entry.

Draco flicked his tongue across Hermione's lip for a second time, hoping she would permit him entry. His heart jumped as she opened up slightly and he was able to slide his tongue in. He ran it across the roof of her mouth; starting slow because he thought she was new to this.

Hermione found Draco's tongue slowly begin to massage her own; slyly she began to imitate his movements. She ran her tongue across his and was astounded to hear Draco moan softly. Hermione felt almost proud of this, she'd made the Slytherin Prince moan in pleasure.

Alas: as all good things do, the kiss came to an end. Both Hermione and Draco finished at about the same time, their heads remained close together and each could feel the other breathing heavily.

"What was that?" Hermione finally managed to say.

Draco smiled slyly, "That, my dear, is what we like to call a kiss."

"Why?" Hermione looked deeply into his grey eyes which were burning into hers.

"I needed you." Draco had to whisper quietly.

"Will you help us?" Hermione tried to get back on topic.

Draco looked into his wife's honest, open face and nodded slowly, "I'll help."

"Thank you." Hermione lent forward, meaning to kiss him on the cheek; Draco had different ideas and Hermione soon found herself in another tongue-wrestling match.

Harry and Ron sat in their dormitory looking over the Marauders Map; Ron wanted to use it to check up on Ginny, who had gone off on a date and not told Ron who she was going with. Ron had persuaded Harry to fetch the map; Harry was there to make sure that Ron only used it to find out the name of the boy and nothing else about the evening.

"Where is she going?" Ron asked himself as she wandered down a long corridor.

"This doesn't feel right," Harry mumble.

"I only want to know his name," Ron continued poring over the map.

It took Ginny another five minute to meet up with anybody, "Keith Tapping." Ron smiled at his findings.

Harry, however, wasn't paying too much attention to that; he had just spotted Hermione's common room and dormitory. The little Hermione dot was right next to the little Draco dot; the odd thing about it was that both of them were labelled as Malfoy's.

"Harry?" Ron looked at his friend, a worried expression residing on his face; Harry had just become very pale.

"Ron can you look at that and tell me what you see?" Harry asked, not daring to trust his own eyes.

Ron looked where Harry was pointing. "That would be the Head's common room." Ron looked closer, "There's Draco Malfoy and Hermione…" Ron stopped.

"Please tell me it says 'Hermione Granger'." Harry's eyes were closed.

Ron shook his head, "It's a trick of the light."

Harry looked at his friend, "A trick of the light? How can it be a trick of the light?"

"I don't know, but there is no way that our Hermione is a Malfoy."

"But it says right there, as clear as day; Hermione Malfoy." Harry looked at the little dots.

"Maybe Draco has a sister," Ron suggested, "And her name just happens to be Hermione."

"How many Hermiones do you know about?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Ron looked back at the dots, "Harry, is it my imagination or are those dots _really_ close together? I mean, we're sitting next to each other here," he pointed at the boy's dorm on the map, "and we aren't as close as those two."

"That is just horrible." Harry shuddered.

"It could be Malfoy is married to a Hermione," Ron suggested, "that is not ours."

"Do you see any other Hermione's on the map?" Harry stood up and began to pace, "Hermione told us she was going to that common room and there she is: Mrs. Hermione Malfoy."

"Harry!" Ron glared at his best friend, "There has to be some logical explanation to this. I refuse to believe that Hermione would do that to us; I refuse to believe that that is our Hermione."

"Who else could it be, Ron?" Harry slumped back onto his bed, "Who else?"

"I don't know," Ron stared at the map, "I but intend to find out."

Harry and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table not saying very much; they would have been discussing what they had seen the night before on the map if Ginny had not chosen to sit with them. She was chatting happily with Ron about Quidditch, not that Ron was really paying attention.

"There she is." Harry nudged Ron in the side as Hermione strode into the Great Hall with a smile on her face.

Hermione sat down opposite her two best friends. "Good morning!" She smiled brightly; the smile faded a little as she looked between Harry and Ron's faces.

"Well, _I'm_ going to be polite," Ginny glared at Ron, "Good morning Hermione."

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione smiled at the younger woman, "What's eating you two?" she turned her attention back to the boys.

"Just something we saw last night." Harry replied cryptically, "Something on a certain map."

There was a ghastly silence as Hermione's heart stopped beating. _'What did they see? They didn't see my name, did they? They don't know about Draco and I, do they?'_

"You were spying on me?" Ginny turned her yell into a low hiss so as not to draw attention.

"Yes, there was that too." Ron spun on his seat to look Ginny squarely in the face, "Who is this Karl person? I've never heard of him: how do I know if he's good enough for my little sister?"

"Because I think so, and it's my life." Ginny's fists curled up into little balls.

"I don't want you going out with someone I don't know about." Ron replied.

"Oh my gosh! Did Karl finally ask you out?" Hermione looked at Ginny excitedly.

"Yeah, it was so cool. He had organised a picnic out by the lake. It was so romantic, we nearly didn't make it back inside for curfew." Ginny smiled.

"You knew about this?" Ron rounded on Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course I knew, Ginny's been talking about Karl Tapping for weeks. He's a great guy; you should trust Ginny's opinion."

"Oh, yes, and you'd know all about good choices in guys now wouldn't you?" Harry nearly spat.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione tried to laugh; it came out as the obviously nervous laugh she'd promised herself she'd never do.

Harry picked up Hermione's left hand and waved it in front of her face, "Do I really have to remind you," he lowered his voice right down so Hermione could barely hear him, "Malfoy?"

Hermione gasped and pulled her hand away; this was the moment she had been dreading ever since school had started.

"We have to talk." Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"Somewhere private." Harry added.

"What's going on?" Ginny looked between the trio of normally-close friends; ok, Ron and Hermione argued sometimes, but Harry didn't often join in.

"Never you mind." Harry stood and motioned for the others to follow him.

Harry led the way from the hall, determination in his stride; Ron followed, he was clearly fuming; Hermione walked behind them, the bounce that was in her step a few minutes early had now gone; Ginny followed at the rear, her curiosity overwhelming her desire to stay put.

The four students found an empty classroom and Harry sealed the door shut.

"Hermione, how could you?" Ron yelled.

"I didn't have a choice." Hermione's face was nearly tearful.

"Like hell you didn't have a choice!" Harry wasn't yelling but there was an edge to his voice.

"I did have a say in the matter," Hermione sobbed, "I swear."

"Hermione, people always have a say." Ron glowered.

"He threatened to kill my mum and dad." Hermione tried to blink back her tears, it didn't help much.

Ginny tapped her foot; whatever Hermione had none she did not deserve to be yelled at in this way, "Will you two lay off Hermione!" she ordered in a voice that matched Mrs. Weasley's when she was on a warpath. Both Harry and Ron stoped yelling, but Harry took up pacing instead.

"Right; now will someone calmly explain to me what is going on?" Ginny glared her brother and his friend down.

Harry shook his head in frustration, "She's married." He pointed an accusing finger at Hermione, "Not only is she married but she is now Mrs. Draco Malfoy!"

Ginny gasped, "Hermione! Is this true?"

Hermione looked at Ginny through now red eyes. She nodded her head and hung it back down.

"Would you care to explain why?" Ginny knelt in front of Hermione, who was slumped in a chair.

"Does it matter?" Harry rounded on Hermione, "You married my worst enemy! You lied to me!"

"I think that's a bit much Harry." Ginny stood back up and stared Harry in the eye, "Draco isn't your worst enemy: Voldemort is."

"Ginny!" Ron flinched, "Am I the only one who doesn't say his name?"

"Yes." Ginny replied, slightly amused, before turning back to Harry, "An explanation matters because, if you were listening before, Hermione said she had no choice. Now I for one would like to know Hermione's explanation."

Harry and Ron didn't have a reply for that so they stood still waiting her Hermione to provide some explanation for her actions.

"The full story please, Hermione." Ginny handed Hermione an enchanted handkerchief to ease her tears.

Hermione took a deep breath and began.

"It all started over the holidays. I never told you that I was adopted, but I am; my blood parents came to find me so they could marry me off as payment for a debt. I hate them for that; but the person I was betrothed to was Draco Malfoy. I was taken to the Malfoy Manor and there I was forced to marry Draco. I was told that Lucius would kill my mum and dad, the Grangers, if didn't go through with it." Hermione told them this while keeping her eyes fixed on the floor.

"But Hermione, you should have told us," Harry looked down at his friend, "you lied to us."

"Would you have been any more considerate if I had told you?" Hermione's bloodshot eyes flashed angrily, "Do you really think that you would have accepted this if I had told you myself?"

"Better from you than the Marauders Map." Ron wasn't even looking at Hermione anymore; there was a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Hermione looked at the floor, "I knew you would react like this. Blaming me for being forced to marry someone I didn't like."

"What do you mean 'didn't'?" Harry stared at Hermione, "Do you like him now?"

Hermione's lifted to meet Harry's in horror.

"I knew it!" Ron slammed his fist into the desk, "I knew those dots were way to close together. You really are _with_ him, aren't you?"

"He's really nice." Hermione argued hopelessly, "He's not the same when he's not in public; he's kind and caring."

"I don't believe this!" Ron turned his back on Hermione, "He's brainwashed you!"

"I am not brainwashed." Hermione stood up her fisted clenched, "You don't know anything about Draco."

"Draco? What happened to Malfoy?" Harry's voice had a dangerous edge to it, "Does six years of insults mean nothing to you?"

"I'm not going to let six years of anything stand in the way of being happy," Hermione decided it was her turn to yell. "I love him and I'm not going to let some petty insults ruin it for me."

The room fell into silence.

(AN: Oh this would be the perfect place for a cliff hanger! Alas, I have a conscience.)

"You love him?" Ginny whispered, although in the quiet room it sounded loud and clear.

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did!" Ginny jumped up and down, "You love Draco Malfoy."

"You love him?" Harry slumped into a chair, "How can you love him?"

"I did not just say that." Hermione sat down shaking her head.

"Yes you did!" Ginny smiled, "I can't believe you're in love!"

"Neither can I." Hermione stared at the space in front of her in disbelief.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ron paled.

"See, there are perks to being married! You get to be in love." Ginny bounced up and down happily.

Hermione looked up at Ginny, "No, the perk of being married to Draco is he has a really big…"

"Do not finish that sentence." Harry and Ron yelled at exactly the same time.

"…library." Hermione finished.

"Oh, that's ok I guess." Harry nearly smiled with relief.

"So have you… you know?" Ginny asked cheekily.

"Good god no!" Hermione looked taken aback.

"Ok, this conversation is going to a place I don't want it to go." Ron marched to the door; he turned back, "I would have thought better of you, Hermione."

Ron pulled at the door; he wanted to have a dramatic exit. He wanted to pull open the door, stride out with his head held high and slam it shut after him. The door didn't budge and Ron had pulled it so hard he nearly fell over. He didn't, but to all the observers it was obvious what had happened.

Ron swallowed his pride; the dramatic exit was kaput. "Err… Harry, the door please?"

"Sorry." Harry waved his wand and the lock clicked open.

Ron then marched out with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Ron's right, 'Mione." Harry stood to follow Ron out, "I expected better from you."

Hermione was left sitting in the empty classroom with Ginny, her heart pounding in her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, 'Mione, I'm still here for you." Ginny gave her friend a hug, "I'll talk to those boys. I'll make them see reason for you."

"Thanks Ginny, but they're right. It is Draco Malfoy after all." Hermione pulled away from the comforting cuddle, "I don't know what I saw in him anyway."

"Probably the same thing as the rest of the female population and maybe a bit more than the rest of the female population," Ginny smiled, "Malfoy is the hottest, nay the sexiest, guy at this school. The only thing that guy doesn't have going for him is goodness, and if you've found that in him then you have what every girl in this school dreams after."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled weakly.

"Then again, who doesn't love a bad boy?" Ginny added wickedly.

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed softly, "That is really inappropriate."

Ginny grinned, "Sorry, I won't make sexual innuendo about your husband again."

The bell for class rang and Hermione automatically stood up, "See you at lunch, Ginny."

"Ok, see you." Ginny picked up her bag, before she left the room she looked back, "You sure you'll be ok, 'Mione?"

"Hope so."

"Righto then, see you at lunch." Ginny disappeared down the hall.

Hermione didn't attend any of her classes that day, nor did she show up at lunch. Harry and Ron were feeling really guilty, aided by a lecture from Ginny. They both quickly saw how much this was affecting Hermione; she was so upset that she was missing classes. Ron suggested that Malfoy had poisoned her, but a glare from Ginny shut him up.

The last class of the day was Potions; Harry as per usual wasn't looking forward to spending time with the Slytherins.

Draco was also feeling really worried, he hadn't seen her all day since she'd been led out of the hall by the Boy-Who-Would-Not-Die and the two youngest Weasleys. He had a horrible feeling that they had found out about him and Hermione somehow and decided to kill her; then again, they weren't in Slytherin and may just have upset her. Either way, Draco spent the entire potions lesson thinking of things to do to them.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape's voice snapped Draco from his daydream about pulling the arms and legs off of a Harry bug.

"Yes sir?" Draco looked up into the face of his favourite Professor.

"How on earth did you manage to turn your potion puce?" Snape sneered.

"I don't know, sir." Draco looked in to the potion that was meant to be lavender.

"You added the arrow-root too soon," Snape ladled the thick potion out of the cauldron and let it slosh back in. "Add an extra ounce of the crushed beetle shell to rectify the problem."

"Yes sir." Draco nodded his head, grateful he didn't have to start again from scratch.

The Professor moved on and Draco decided to concentrate on his potion rather than the Boy-Who-Just-Kept-On-Living.

After class Harry walked down the hall until he found himself pulled into an empty classroom by none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy.

Ron was also pulled in by Draco's other arm. Harry was amazed at how strong Draco was; he would have thought that Draco would be much weaker because he relied so much on his bodyguards for protection.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Draco demanded.

"What you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry replied.

"Don't play coy with me." Draco sneered, "I want to know what you did to her to make her miss an entire day's worth of classes."

"Why do you care?" Ron's hand crept to his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry watched in horror as his wand flew out of his hand and was deftly caught by Draco. Ron's was also ripped from his grasp and now in Draco's possession.

"Answer my question!" Draco's voice held the same commanding tone that his father often used.

Both Harry and Ron remained silent; no one dared move or speak. Draco's cold grey eyes shifted from one to the other.

"We were just having a little chat about why she didn't invite us to her wedding." Harry boldly spoke up.

Harry had been expecting some kind of reaction to this statement; however he was disappointed with the reaction he witnessed.

"I thought as much," Draco hissed, "bet you two were really inconsiderate to her; didn't you understand that she couldn't say no?"

"Of course we understand that!" Ron wanted to hurt Malfoy, now more than ever; even more than in their second year when he had first called Hermione a mudblood. "And we want you to know that if you hurt Hermione we will kill you." His hand flew to his wand pocket and he was disappointed to find it came back empty.

Draco smirked, "You two are pathetic, but if I ever find out that you have been hurting my wife in any way, I will see to it that you both suffer greatly." He turned and walked out of the room, throwing Harry's and Ron's wands onto a table as he went.

Draco stood at the entrance to his bedroom listening to the heavy breathing coming from with in. _'Damn those idiots! It's been all day and she's still upset about this whole thing. Why the fuck couldn't they leave her alone?'_

Draco summoned up all of his courage and pushed open the door. "Hermione, are you ok?"

"Leave me alone," came a voice muffled by a pillow.

Draco walked forward and pulled aside the vine drapes to reveal Hermione lying face down on the bed.

"I told you to go away."

Draco ignored Hermione's words and climbed onto the bed next to her. He sat with his back against the headboard and pulled Hermione onto his lap where she continued to cry, cradled in his arms.

"They hate me." She sobbed.

"They don't hate you." Draco comforted.

Hermione held onto Draco tightly, "Yes they do; they really hate me and it wasn't even my fault."

"I know, I know." Draco shushed softly.

"They hate me," Hermione cried, "just because I let slip…" she stopped talking and fell into gentle sobs.

"If they hated you so much, why would they make death threats at me? They told me they would kill me if I were to hurt you." Draco whispered gently into her eye.

"Really?" Hermione looked up hopefully; her eyes were wet with tears.

"Truly." Draco reassured Hermione.

A single tear slid down Hermione's face and Draco had the sudden desire to kiss it away. So he did. Hermione giggled softly as Draco lips brushed over the side of her face. She smiled up at her husband and snuggled in closer to him. _'Harry and Ron can wait until morning.'_ she thought. One after the other the young couple drifted off to sleep, Draco's arms still wrapped around his young wife.

Ron woke up early the next day; he was feeling really guilty about how he and Harry had treated Hermione. It had been a restless night for him and Ron had finally given up even trying to sleep.

He pulled back the curtains on his bed a crawled out of bed. He snuck over to Harry's trunk and retrieved the Marauders Map and the Invisibility Cloak. He looked at Harry's sleeping form and frowned. How could Harry sleep so peacefully knowing that one of his best friends was in pain; pain that was, in part, caused by him?

Ron threw the cloak around his shoulders, and crept from the dormitory, halfway down the stairs he reprimanded himself for thinking ill of Harry, having remembered the Dreamless Sleep Potion Harry always took at night now.

Ron crept along the halls of Hogwarts in the general direction of the head common room. Halfway there he pulled the Map from his pocket and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." From the tip of his wand the lines and borders of Hogwarts spread. He never became tired of watching the ink flare across the old parchment.

Ron checked the position of the Head dorm and adjusted his trajectory. It took about another five minutes to find the painting of the little girl; she was sitting up and playing with her Teddy.

"Hello." Ron smiled at the girl who looked up sleepily.

"Can you let me in please?" Ron asked, not really expecting she would open the door.

The young girl shook her head.

Ron looked down at the Map and noticed the little dot labelled Ronald Weasley had a speech bubble. "Verus consilium." Ron read aloud. The portrait door swung open.

Ron ducked in and found himself in a small round room with two holes in the floor. Ron carefully positioned himself at the top of the slide and slid into the dark room beneath. The room in which he landed in was even more amazing than Hermione had described, to be honest he didn't know why she even bothered to come out, it was such an amazing place. But that was not why he had come here. He looked at the map. Hermione was behind the door on the left.

Ronald paused before he opened the door; the two Malfoy dots were merged into one big one, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to see what was behind the door. Summoning up his Gryffindor courage and remembering that Hermione had insisted that nothing had happened between her and Malfoy, Ronald pushed open the door.

The room he walked into was just as amazing as the previous, but Ron was not here to admire the décor. Double-checking the Map for the last time before wiping it clean, he cautiously walked over to the large double bed and pulled back the vine curtain.

Hermione woke with a start, there was somebody shaking her arm to wake her up. She reluctantly forced open her eyes and look up into the nervous face of her friend. Hermione jumped causing Ron's hand to snap over her mouth to stop a scream from escaping.

"Hermione, can we talk?"

Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes for a moment before nodding her head. She climbed out of bed, trying to be very careful not to wake up her sleeping husband. Then she followed Ron out into the common room.

"Why did you come here?" Hermione decided to take control of the interrogation.

Ron fidgeted as he sat down on one of the cushions that encircled the fire that now burnt low casting a soft glow about the room. "I had to talk to you." Ron stared up into Hermione's face, "No, that's not quite the truth. I had to apologise: Hermione I am so sorry about the way that I acted. I shouldn't have been such an idiot; you are allowed to make your own choices. I may not agree, but that shouldn't spoil our friendship. You're a grown woman and you've been forced into a difficult position and you seem to be making the most of it. I'm sorry for doubting you, for yelling at you and being a general pig."

Hermione's face softened at Ronald's words and she sat down next to him, "Ron, you had every right to be angry; you just found out about Draco and I. It would be unreasonable for me to assume that you wouldn't throw a tantrum; it was one of the many reasons why I refrained from telling you and Harry. I'm so glad that you can accept the situation now that you've thought about it."

"I wouldn't say I accept it." Ron replied honestly, "I don't like it; I just understand that I can't change it and you are too great a friend to risk losing over something you have no control over. We'll work our way up to acceptance."

Hermione smiled. "Ok."

"Now I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to." Ron put his arm around Hermione in a half hug, "Or if the ferret ever does anything to upset you; please tell me so I can set him straight."

Hermione laughed quietly, "You know he told me that you and Harry have already been making death threats at him."

"Ah, yes," Ron looked up as if remembering a pleasant memory, then his face hardened a little, "Unfortunately, Malfoy managed to have the upper hand and last word in that conversation; he made the same threat at us."

"He did?" Hermione sounded a little surprised, "That's so sweet!"

"Yeah, really sweet, your husband and best friends all threatening to kill each other, how will you ever survive Hermione?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"You're looking at it from the wrong perspective; you have to see it from my position. I have all these people looking out for my happiness." Hermione smiled happily.

"See why I couldn't bear to lose you as my friend?" Ron laughed, "You always make things seem better than they really are."

"Thanks." Hermione blushed with pride.

The conversation lulled, but neither Hermione nor Ron seemed to mind. They both stared into the fire, watching as it danced merrily.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione finally decided to break the silence.

"Sleeping." Ron replied shortly.

"Why didn't he come?" Hermione asked curiously, "Isn't he as shaken up about this as you? He is going to come around isn't he?"

"I'm sure he is upset and wants you back as soon as possible, he didn't come because he took his dreamless sleep potion and probably won't wake for hours." Ron patted Hermione's arm in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"So he'll understand?" Hermione asked again.

"I'm sure he will, he may just take a little more time to come around that I did, you know what he's like and how much he hates Malfoy."

"I guess you're right." Hermione looked at a clock on the wall, "You better go back to bed before someone notices that you're missing."

"Ok, see you at breakfast." Ron stood and made his way over to the ladder, "You going to be ok?" He cast one last glance around at Hermione.

"Yes I'll be fine," Hermione smiled, "I have Draco to look after me."

"That's not quite what I meant," Ron mumbled to himself as he climbed the ladder. Hermione didn't hear him as she walked back into her bedroom.

Much to Hermione's delight Harry decided to apologise over breakfast the next day and things seemed to be back to normal. Well, as normal as they ever were at Hogwarts. Now that Harry and Ron knew about Hermione's situation she spent a lot of time trying to persuade the three men (Harry, Ron and Draco) to co-operate and spend time together: an almost hopeless case.

By the end of November Hermione felt like she was making some progress; Harry and Ron would often come down to the Head common room to hang out, Draco would also be there working quietly on his homework and, to Hermione's delight, there were very few arguments. Draco had even joined in some of the discussions, although to Hermione's disappointment he did because they were about Quidditch and she didn't really find it all that interesting.

It was a week before the Christmas holidays that something happened that… well, it's something big anyway.

It was about eleven at night and Harry and Ron were sneaking out of the Gryffindor rooms to visit Hermione, why they were doing this so late it a complete mystery but anyway, on with the story.

"Ow, Harry that was my foot," Ron complained from under the invisibility cloak.

"Sorry," Harry apologised, "but we've both grown since first year, we don't fit as well as we used to."

"Well do you think you could try not to step on me?" Ron glared at the invisible boy next to him. Harry didn't see the glare; Ron was invisible too. (AN: In some storys you can see things under the cloak if you're under it too. Well in this one you can't: if you're under the cloak you can't be seen by anything.)

Harry, unbeknownst to Ron, rolled his eyes and held the map out from under the cloak to check for patrolling teachers.

"The way's clear." Harry stated the obvious. "We'd better keep moving, though; it looks like Filch might be headed this way and I do not want to have a run-in with him at this time of night."

The two boys quickened their pace. As it turned out Filch did not come down that way and Harry and Ron were both in the clear. However when they turned the corner they saw something which made them stop dead in their tracks; a glowing orb hovered in their path. It bobbed up and down enticingly.

"Ron, Ron!" Harry bumped Ron on the arm a couple of times never breaking eye contact with the orb, "It's that pretty orb thing again."

"Yeah," Ron's brain turned to cotton wool, "'Mione told us it was dangerous."

"But it's so pretty," Harry tilted his head at the orb as if trying to see something else, "how could it be dangerous?"

"I don't know." Ron reached out it hand to touch the orb, it moved away from him, keeping out of his reach.

"Where's it going?" Harry sounded disappointed.

"I don't know." Ron replied thickly, "But 'Mione warned us about it, maybe we shouldn't follow it."

"But we have to." Harry insisted.

"Why?" Ron couldn't even take his eyes off of the orb to look at Harry in the face.

"Err…" Harry searched his woolly mind for a valid reason, "to find out where it's going. Maybe it's leading us to whoever is controlling it. You know… Voldemort."

Ronald flinched at the name; in doing so he broke eye contact with the orb. His head suddenly became clear and he could think straight. "Harry!" His voice was back to its normal self, not floaty and dreamy like it had been a moment before, "Harry, snap out of it mate."

Harry started to follow the orb that Ron was trying desperately not to look at.

"Harry!" Ron stood in front of Harry, "Stop looking at it."

"But… pretty!" Harry was looking over Ron's shoulder.

"Harry, no!" Ron addressed Harry like the child he was acting like.

"Orb," Harry pointed, "Look, very pretty."

"Oh for crying out loud, Harry!" Ron put his hands over Harry's eyes so he couldn't see the orb any longer. "Are you going to behave now?" he asked.

"Yes." Harry seemed to snap back to normal, "Lets get out of here."

Harry and Ron ran in the opposite direction to the orb, being very careful not to look back over their shoulders at it.

The quickly reached the portrait of the little girl, "Path-word?" she asked sweetly.

"Verus consilium." Ron wheezed, out of breath from running so far so fast.

The door swung open and he and Harry dashed in shutting the door sharply behind them.

"That was close." Ron tried to catch his breath.

"Not as close as last time." Harry leant against the wall, it looked kind of funny because he still had the cloak fastened around his shoulders and only his head was visible.

Ron looked up at the head floating in the air in front of him and laughed, "Harry, you look really bizarre like that."

"What?" Harry looked down and noticed he couldn't see his body. "Oh, right." He swung the cloak from around his shoulder and paced it over his arm.

The two boys then slid down into their friend's commonroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Draco was sitting by the fire when the two boys fell down the slid. Both of them seemed to be short of breath.

"What happened to you two?" Draco drawled, not really caring.

"Err…" Harry seemed to be trying to remember, "We… err…"

"Can't remember, ay Potter?" Draco teased, "How unusual, normally I can't stop hearing about your adventures."

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry glared at Draco.

"The orb! We saw the orb of Palier-thingy again!" Ron sounded triumphant that he had remembered.

"The orb of Pertraho." Harry corrected.

"What?" Draco suddenly became very interested, "And you managed to survive? Again?"

"Don't sound so disappointed." Harry warned.

"Who? Me? No, I'm not disappointed, more like amazed." Draco shrugged off, "That book seemed to indicate that it's very hard to avoid being led to your death."

"You mean the one Hermione stole off of you?" Harry tried to clarify which book Draco was talking about.

"Yeah that…" Draco paused, "What do you mean stole?"

"Err…" Harry realised his mistake all too late, "I meant to say borrowed."

Draco stood up and walked over to the only door in the room, pulled it open and marched through.

"Hermione!" He called out.

Harry and Ron, sensing trouble, followed Draco into the bedroom. Hermione wasn't in there but that didn't seem to deter Draco from his search. He walked over to a boulder and pounded on it.

"Hermione Malfoy!" Draco yelled, "Open this door right now! I want to talk to you."

Harry looked about the room and counted the beds. "Err… Ron?" He asked, "Have you noticed that there is only one bed in here?"

"Yeah," Ron glanced at Harry, "So?"

"Does that mean that they share a bed?"

"I guess so; they are married, Harry." Ron looked back at where Draco was hitting a rock trying to get Hermione to come out and talk to him, "The poor girl."

Draco heard and shot Ron a nasty trademark Malfoy scowl; then he refocused his attention on the bathroom boulder. "Hermione open this boulder right this instant."

"Hey, quit bugging Hermione." Harry stood next to Draco and stared him in the face.

"Oh for god's sake what is going on out here?" Hermione stood in the doorway to the cave, she had a towel wrapped around her frame and her hair was piled up in a loose bun on her head. All the guys in the room stared at her.

"Well, does someone want to tell me?" Hermione looked each of them in the eye in turn, "Or am I going to have to make you?"

"What's all this business about you stealing one of my books?" Draco demanded, trying really hard not to run forward and kiss Hermione senseless.

"Pardon?" Hermione looked at Draco quizzically.

"That book you showed us with the information about the Orb thing in it," Harry clarified, "You told Ron and I that you had stolen it."

"That was a cover story." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Draco looked at Hermione apologetically.

"That's what all this was about?" Hermione sighed in disbelief.

"Well," Harry searched in his mind for another reason to have bothered Hermione, "We also saw the orb thing again."

"What!" Hermione screamed, "That's horrible! Are you two ok?"

"Yeah, we're both fine." Ron stepped up next to the other two boys.

"Oh thank goodness." Hermione threw her arms around her two friends protectively.

Draco sneered at the group. "That's enough, break it up."

Ron laughed as Hermione let both him and Harry free, "Is Malfoy jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Draco smirked as a plan formed in his mind, "I can do this."

Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her close for a kiss. Hermione was, needless to say, shocked and not very happy about kissing in front of her friends. Draco, however, wasn't letting her go anywhere. The kiss lasted about a minute before Hermione finally managed to break free from Draco's hold, both physically and mentally; his kisses were always so intoxicating.

"I did not need to see that!" Ron had his arm up shielding his face from view.

Harry left the room moving back out into the common room. Ron quickly followed after him.

"Now that those two are gone…" Draco looked at Hermione slyly and pulled her into another amazing kiss. He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed; he laid her down never breaking their kiss.

"Draco?" Hermione finally managed to break away from his mouth and speak, "I have to deal with my friends."

"They can wait." Draco nuzzled his head into her shoulder.

"Draco, no." Hermione tried again. She pushed her husband away from her and dashed back into the bathroom to change her clothes.

"Dang." Draco frowned into the pillow, after about a minute Hermione re-emerged from the bathroom and headed out to the common room. Draco's head followed her and she cast a sympathetic look in his direction.

"Well we have to do something about this." Hermione toasted another Marshmallow. They were now sitting around the fire talking about what to do about the orb. Draco had joined them after agreeing not to kiss Hermione… in front of them.

"But what?" Harry picked a charred-blackmarshmallow from his stick, "We can't do anything about it, the library has no information and on the off-chance we find the orb somewhere we'd never be able to concentrate long enough to examine it."

"We have to find it when it isn't operational." Draco licked the gooey mess of amarshmallow off his finger.

"What do you mean 'isn't operational'?" Ron blew his marshmallow out.

"Well it has to stop working at some stage," Draco reasoned, "otherwise people could never tell it what to do."

"There's an idea!" Hermione smiled at Draco, "So all we have to do is find out where it is kept when it isn't here trying to kill Harry."

"How do you know it's me it's after?" Harry complained.

"You're the most likely target." Hermione explained, "If Voldemort does have the Orb, and it's pretty safe to say he has, then it is most likely he would be using it to harm you."

"Didn't that book say that only a Malfoy could use the orb?" Ron stuck another Marshmallow into the fire and watched it catch alight.

"Yeah," Harry glared at Draco, "so it could be being kept with Malfoy, Lucius that is, and he's at your home."

"That'll be fun," Draco rolled his eyes; "we'll just waltz up to the manor and start looking around for it. Sure that'll work."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Harry forgot his marshmallow which shrivelled up into a black charred mess on the end of his stick, still being licked by the flames of the fire.

"The manor is huge: even if you could manage to find the time to search without my father breathing down your necks you wouldn't stand a chance of a cinder in snow of finding the orb. The manor is simply too big." Draco grabbed another marshmallow from the packet and rammed it onto his toasting stick, "Not to mention all of the traps, hidden passages and passwords needed to manoeuvre about the place; in many respects it's more complicated than Hogwarts."

"Unless we have someone who knows the place helping us," Hermione shifted closer to Draco, "someone who's lived there all his life and knows his way around."

"I am not helping you." Draco folded his arms resolutely, "Do you have any idea what my father would do to me if he found out I was helping Harry Potter?"

"Does it matter?" Harry asked carelessly.

"Of course it bloody matters!" Draco yelled, "As long as my father is in that manor I will not help you search it!"

"Even if it's for the greater good of wizard kind?" Harry stood up, his fists clenched.

"Even if it's for the greater good of wizard kind!" Draco stood up and towered over Harry. (AN: Well, Harry is short so Draco is allowed to tower over him.)

"Ow, ow, ow!" Ron waved his hand in front of his mouth, "Hot, hot, hot, hot!"

Everyone stared at Ron, the tension that was in the room a second ago was forgotten and went to sulk in the corner.

Draco looked like he was about to laugh at Ron when an owl flew in. How it could do that without there being a window is not known, but an owl did indeed fly into the commonroom.

It landed on Draco's shoulder and dropped a letter into his waiting hands before stealing a marshmallow to glue its mouth shut and flying off again.

Draco sat back down and ripped open the letter.

_Draco,_

_Your mother and I are planning to go abroad this coming holiday so there is no need for you or your wife to return to the manor. You are to stay at school or do whatever you want; quite frankly I do not care. But I do not want you staying at the manor; you know how your mother worries when you are there alone. _

_Study harder, we expect you to do better this year at school._

_Lucius._

Draco read the letter through twice before handing it to Hermione, "This should please you."

Hermione scanned down the letter, "I don't have to go back to the manor for Christmas!" she explained to her two friends curious faces.

"That's great!" Ron smiled happily at Hermione, "You can come and spend the holidays with Harry and I at the Burrow."

"I am not spending Christmas at that hovel." Draco sat back down next to Hermione.

"Why do you think that you'd be invited?" Ron asked, offended by Draco's description of his home.

"I want to spend Christmas with my wife." Draco put his arms around Hermione and resisted the urge to be childish and poke his tongue out at Ron.

"So what are we going to do?" Hermione asked, "Maybe we could all go to the Manor?"

"Are you kidding?" Draco looked at Hermione shocked, "I am not having the whole Weasley clan over at my house for a Christmas anything."

"And if you think that any of the Weasley clan would want to, you're barking mad!" Ron's voice held a similar tone to Draco's.

"Well what about Grimmauld…" Harry suggested; he had inherited it from his godfather… A glare from Hermione and Ron shut him up. It wasn't a good idea to have the son of a known Death Eater around for Christmas lunch at the Headquarters of those fighting against Voldemort.

"I have an idea!" Hermione piped in cheerfully, "We could have it at my parent's house!"

"You mean have Christmas with muggles?" Draco looked doubtfully at Hermione.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Hermione seemed keen on the idea.

"That would be perfect." Harry smiled at his friend. "Neutral territory."

Two days later Draco found himself standing at Hogsmeade with his Slytherin friends, if you could call them that, saying goodbye. He watched as they all boarded the train. His trunk was magically shrunk in his pocket. The plan was that he would apparate to the station in London where he would meet Hermione at a café when she arrived by train. Then they would then meet up with the Grangers and head back to their abode.

Draco smiled to himself: so far so good. Crabbe and Goyle were both looking like they wouldn't know what to do while their master stayed at Hogwarts (Draco's cover story) but Pansy had assured them that they could come visit her. Both Crabbe and Goyle had offered to stay at Hogwarts after that; the most intelligent thing that either of them had ever done. Draco had somehow managed to force them onto the train and he was now watching happily as it chugged out of the station.

Draco smiled to himself, pulled off his outer robe to reveal his muggle clothing and apparated to the London train station.

Hermione leapt off of the scarlet train and straight into her parents' arms. Tears of happiness ran down her face and she had to hastily wipe them away before anyone saw the Head Girl crying.

"Hermione!" Her mother seemed to refuse to let her go. "We thought that we would never see you again."

"You know that I would never allow that to happen," Hermione's moist eyes shone with happiness. "you should have known that no matter what, you would be able to see me again. I would have made sure of that."

"Oh Hermione," Evelyn was having trouble containing her happiness, "I'm just so glad to see you now!"

"Yes, now where is this young man we have to meet." Carl looked around trying to find the blonde head of Hermione's husband.

"Dad, quiet, people aren't supposed to know." Hermione quietly warned her father, "He's waiting for us somewhere a little more inconspicuous, both he and I have certain images to uphold."

Hermione grabbed hold of her parent's hands and pulled them along; her suit case was shrunken in her pocket so she wouldn't have to worry about it.

She pulled them through the barrier and walked between them, swinging their arms as if she were a little child. Her heart soared as she reminded herself that she was with her parents again.

Hermione pulled them along to a café at the far end of the train station and looked around for her husband. For some reason she couldn't see him sitting at any of the tables.

"Where is he, sweetie?" Carl asked his daughter.

"I don't know." Hermione scanned the café once more, still seeing no sign of her elusive husband.

Draco sat in the quiet café watching the pedestrians pass by; he'd been sitting there for most of the day and had finished most of the holiday homework. He had felt it was a little risky doing his school work at a muggle café but no one but a little kid had bothered him all day and the kid hadn't been able to read what Draco was doing anyway.

He now watched as a beautiful young woman walked into the café and looked around. She was accompanied by two people who were obviously her parents and she seemed to be looking for someone; Draco smiled happily knowing that it was him she was looking for.

He watched her for about a minute, a smirk on his face; she didn't recognise him. When he had finally decided that he'd had enough of watching Hermione try and find him he lifted his hand in the air to wave Hermione over.

Hermione seemed to spot the movement, it still took her a moment to realise that it was her husband that she was looking at. She smiled at Draco and moved over to him bring her parents in tow.

"Hi Draco!" She smiled then turned to her Mum and Dad, "Mum, Dad; I would like you to meet my husband, Draco Malfoy. Draco, allow me to introduce my mum and dad, Carl and Evelyn Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you." Draco stood and dipped his head in greeting.

"Not really the first time though, is it?" Carl eyed Draco suspiciously.

Draco shifted uneasily. "I was hoping that we could forget that previous occasion."

Carl seemed to think about this for a minute before he extended his hand. "Welcome to the family, lad."

Draco smiled. Well it was closer to a smirk, but you could tell that there was friendly intent behind it. "Thank you sir." Draco took Mr. Granger's hand and shook it warmly.

Mrs. Granger looked positively happy that everything was going to be ok: that they had a chance to remain in Hermione's life. When Draco turned to meet her she pulled him into a motherly hug.

Hermione was standing behind her mother and she felt inclined to laugh at Draco's shocked face. As far as she could tell he'd never been hugged like that before; Hermione seriously doubted Narcissa's ability to be motherly.

"Well, now that we've all met, how about we go back to the house," Carl offered his daughter his arm. "I'm sure you are both tired from the journey."

Hermione smiled. "That sounds like a good idea." She took her father's arm and as they walked back to the car she was amused to see Draco offer his arm to her mother.

Hermione stood in her room taking in all of the familiar sights and smells. It was just as she remembered it; her parents hadn't moved at thing since she was dragged from her comfort zone only a few months ago.

She heard Draco walk in behind her.

"Thank you." She turned around and smiled at him.

Draco looked at Hermione puzzled, "For what?"

"For being a gentleman to my parents today."

"Well I couldn't very well be rude to them, could I?" Draco shrugged off the compliment.

"Thank you anyway." Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

Draco remained silent; he had a strange feeling in his stomach that he didn't seem to be able to sift. He wasn't sure he wanted to stay here; he knew it would make Hermione happy, but this was a muggle home.

"Hermione?" Draco cautiously tried to gain Hermione's attention.

"Yes?" Hermione looked up at Draco.

"Do we have to stay here?" Draco spoke his words slowly, as his nervous about the response it would bring.

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked at the Slytherin carefully.

"I've never stayed in a muggle house before and…" Draco glanced about the room, "… it doesn't feel right."

"Why not?" Hermione's mood was partly upset that Draco didn't want to stay at her parents house and partly curious about why.

"It just doesn't feel right." Draco pulled away from Hermione and began pacing, "Don't get me wrong, I like your parents, they are great people; but…"

"But what?" Hermione asked a dangerous edge to her voice that Draco picked up on.

"But… I've spent my whole childhood being told how inferior muggles are, how much they are beneath us magic folk. I'm trying not to think that, I really am, but I may need to take baby steps on this one. I feel really uneasy about staying here, sleeping in this house."

"Oh Draco!" Hermione laughed, "You've spent your whole life living at a manor where half the passageways lead to death, and traps are laid out to ensnare anyone stupid enough to stumble upon them. Evil flows through that house, you can feel it. This place," Hermione gestured to the walls around her, "has none of that. It is safe, calm and doesn't try and kill you. How can you possibly feel safer at the Manor than here?"

"Well, when you say it like that!" Draco rolled his eyes, "It's not about feeling safe; it's about the weird feeling in my gut that I can't shake that says this place is muggle and part of me still believes the drivel that Lucius sprouts, that is saying to get out fast."

"Well, when I was at the Manor, I'd say I was in a worse position." Hermione tried to show Draco he was over-reacting. "I swear that house wanted me dead. I had no friends to keep me safe, no way to get home and I had to spend time with my worst enemy. I'd say that seeing as you have me here to help you through this that you'll be fine."

"But…" Draco tried to find grounding for his fears… Sorry, not fears: worries, "It just doesn't feel right."

"It'll be fine." Hermione reassured Draco.

"I hope you're right." Draco glanced about the room as if trying to find something there to take away the sensation in his abdomen.

There was only a few days left before Christmas and Hermione was running about in a panic. The entire Weasley family was going to be coming over along with Remus Lupin; Hermione had figured he'd want to spend Christmas with Harry and had invited him along. That was eleven extra people who were going to be staying with the Grangers. They were all going to be spending both Christmas Eve and Christmas night at the little house and Hermione had no idea where they were going to fit all the extra people.

Draco was the one who had finally come up with a solution. He had summoned several elves from the manor and they had been helping to magically enlarge the Grangers' guest bedroom and they were also bringing spare beds from the Manor. It worked out quite well in the end; they had partitioned off the large room with makeshift walls and even managed to create a further two bathrooms to accommodate the extra people.

The house elves then agreed to stay on to assist with the Christmas celebrations. Well, they didn't have a lot of choice, as Draco told them to. They were currently working under Mrs. Granger's guidance in decorating the house.

The day before Christmas the house was full of magical Christmas cheer. There was a large tree in the living room which Hermione and her parents had roped Draco into assisting them decorate. It was the first time he had done anything of the sort; apparently the Malfoy family didn't really go for the whole Christmas thing, being a muggle-originated holiday. There was tinsel hung around the room and little bells that chimed out Christmas carols quietly in the background.

The doorbell rang as Draco and Hermione were taking what Draco considered to be a well-deserved rest from their assistance in preparations. They were both reclining on a large sofa in the living room. Draco had his arms wrapped around Hermione and they were enjoying the quiet moment by gazing into the mesmerizing light of the fire.

"Could one of you kids please get that?" Evelyn called from the kitchen.

Hermione tried to wriggle out of Draco's grasp. "Let go, I have to get the door."

"You are not going anywhere, my sweet." Draco purred in her ear.

Hermione smiled sweetly at her husband, "Aw, that's so nice of you…" Draco smiled, pleased he could evoke such praise from his wife. "Thank you for volunteering to get the door."

Draco frowned as he dumped Hermione back onto the sofa, "The woman is turning me into a house-elf with all this bossing me about," Draco muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, darling." came Draco's overly-sweet response.

Hermione stood up and followed Draco to the door, creeping along behind him. The doorbell rang for a second time.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." Draco muttered irritably. He pulled the door open just as Hermione dropped a Santa hat on his head. The result was a rather amusing sight greeting Harry and Ron as stared at Draco looking up at the object that had suddenly landed on his head with a bemused expression.

Everyone stood still for about four seconds before both Harry and Ron cracked up laughing. Both had to turn their heads away to try and regain composure.

"Never expected you to get into the Christmas spirit." Ron managed finally. He turned back to face Draco and cracked up laughing again.

"What seems to be the hold up, boys?" Arthur asked as he came up behind the small group.

"Nothing important." Harry fought to keep a straight face.

"Oh come off it, it is _not_ that funny." Draco glared as he pulled off the Santa hat and threw it at Hermione.

"Humour is in the eye of the beholder." Hermione giggled.

By this time all of the Weasley family was crowded into the small foyer of the Granger residence; needless to say it was a tight squeeze. Evelyn somehow managed to join the gathering and with a bit of manoeuvring she had gotten Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to hand their bags over to Draco and Hermione, the younger generation was sent upstairs to settle into the room and the parents were making their way to the lounge. Remus had also arrived and he was accompanying the parents.

Hermione managed to lead the large group up to the enlarged guest room; standing just outside the room, she waited until everyone was watching. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the guest room." She swung open the door and everyone gasped at the splendour of the room. Draco had gone to a lot of effort to make the room look nice, and his standard of nice was very high. There were large four poster beds in a deep mahogany lining the room in a style reminiscent of the Hogwarts dorms. The floor was a soft, thick red carpet and there were several beautiful paintings of landscapes about the room, all of which moved.

"Wow!" Ron walked into the room, "I didn't think that muggle houses had this much room."

"They don't," Ginny rolled her eyes, "this was obviously done for this event. Right?" She looked at Hermione expectantly.

Hermione nodded, "Took us all week to set it up."

"Borrowed most of the furniture from the manor," Draco gestured to the rich, old furnishings, "that's why there are no red and gold drapes and blankets; a Malfoy would never abide having _Gryffindor _colours."

"Except our Hermione." Ron slung his arm around Hermione's shoulder to emphasise his point.

"Yes, well…" Draco muttered, "I'm working on getting her into greens."

Hermione shook her head and turned around to talk to the Weasleys still in the room. Bill, Charlie and Percy had left after a very quick look. Draco grabbed this opportunity to change Hermione's Santa hat from red to green with a wave of his wand; no one seemed to notice.

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully: Hermione noticed the change in her hat's colour and yelled at Draco before changing it back. He waited five minutes and the hat went back to green; this continued all day.

Everyone had gone to bed early "_so Santa will come"_; all of the children had groaned at this as the youngest was sixteen. Hermione and Draco were now lying in Hermione's room staring up at the ceiling. The young couple were about to drift off to sleep when there was a gentle knock at the door.

Hermione snuggled in closer to the covers and warmth. "Who is it?" she called softly, not wanting to venture beyond the warmth of her bed.

"It's us," Harry's voice filtered through the door, "can we come in?"

Hermione felt Draco's warm breath on the back of her neck, "Don't let them in." he whispered.

Hermione twisted around so she was looking Draco straight in the face; her face held a determined look, "Sure."

The bedroom door opened slowly so as to avoid any unnecessary creaking and shut again with equal care when the-boy-who-lived and his best friend were inside.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." Ron asked cheekily.

Draco's pillow suddenly was flung across the room and hit Ronald square in the face, dropping away to reveal a very bemused and shocked expression.

"Hey! I was still using that!" Draco cried. He considered pouting, decided against it and settled for stealing the pillow from under Hermione's head in retaliation.

Harry picked up the projectile from the door and rested it on his knees as he sat in the desk using the chair for his feet. "We have a plan." Harry smiled as he discovered that he now had Hermione's full attention.

"No." Came Draco's muffled voice, "Whatever harebrained scheme you have: no. You may not involve my wife."

"Hermione's participation in this plan is optional, yours is not." Ron glared at the blonde.

"What do you mean my involvement is not optional; are you saying that you'll force me to do this?" Draco sat up and sent his trademark sneer in the red heads direction.

"No, that is definitely not what we are saying," Harry leapt to the aid of his friend, "we are merely saying that for this plan to work, we need your cooperation."

"You need my help?" Draco raised his eyebrow, "I never thought that I would live to see the day that the famous Harry Potter needed my help, the help of a Malfoy."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry snapped, "Are you going to help us or not?"

"I'm not agreeing to anything until you tell me what it is that we are doing." Draco crossed his arms as he rested against the headboard.

"We plan to go to Malfoy Manor and look for this orb." Harry explained offhandedly, he was clearly trying to make it sound like a rather simple, minor thing.

"What!" Draco sat up, practically yelling, "Are you nuts!"

"Quiet!" Ron hissed, "Do you want to wake up the whole house?"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it would be?" Draco grimaced at some of the horrible thoughts running through his head. "If my father were to catch you."

"But he won't; he isn't going to be there." Hermione pointed out, seeing the pieces in the plan.

"But if you turn up there and you don't have Malfoy blood…" Draco started.

Harry cut him off, "That's why we need you. I mean, unless I'm mistaken, you have Malfoy blood."

"Still…" Draco protested.

"Look Malfoy, we have to find this orb and put a stop to this plan or else people are going to die." Harry explained, his tone of voice suggested that he didn't really feel like having to explain.

"The orb is only after you." Draco sneered, "If you are killed by it then who's to say that it won't just stop."

"Draco, don't be stupid. This is Voldemort we're talking about; if Harry is dead then he won't hold back, he will kill people at will and there won't be anyone to stop him." Hermione looked pleadingly into Draco's sliver eyes, "Please, won't you help us?"

Draco looked into the pleading eyes of his wife, _'Damn her to Hades for getting me to do this.'_

The blond man pushed off the sheets, frowning at the cold air, and stood up. "Alright, I'll help you search the Manor, but if you ever tell anyone that I helped you, Potter… So help me I'll make you wonder what made Voldemort so horrifying in comparison to what I'll do to you."

"Whatever." Harry smiled disbelievingly.

The two Malfoys quickly dressed. Harry, Ron and, to the other two's surprise, Draco waited outside the door after Hermione had kicked them out. They now all stood in the small bedroom.

Then, after Draco gave them the exact location, they disapparated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The trio, plus one, arrived at a little wooden shack; it was a dusty place with cobwebs over most of the surfaces. The only source of light was from the moon through a little window that was opaqued by grim.

"Err… Malfoy," Harry looked about worried, "I thought your manor was a bit… how to put this… bigger."

"It is." Draco glared at Harry, "This is not the manor. The Malfoy Manor has just about as many wards on it as Hogwarts; one of those wards is the anti-apparition ward."

"So this is?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"The apparition point for the Manor," Draco rolled his eyes at Ron's stupidity, "there are brooms in that cupboard, and we can fly up to the Manor in about ten minutes."

"What do you mean fly?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Flying, you know, you sit on a broom and off you go." Draco looked at his wife, "Don't tell me you're afraid of flying."

"I'm not afraid of flying; it's the sitting on a little bit of stick a long way from the ground with nothing to stop you falling that is the problem." Hermione tried to explain, to rationalise her fear. "It's the falling and the hitting the ground that bothers me."

"Well you are going to have to get over your fear because there is no other way of doing this." Draco pulled open the cupboard and handed everyone a Nimbus from the collection.

"What about that car, the limo we used to get here the first time." Hermione asked, "If that got in without flying then surely we can do the same now; can't we?"

"The limo does fly, you just didn't happen to notice it." Draco shook his head at his wife.

"What about floo powder?" Hermione asked hopefully, "We could apparate to Ron's and floo to the Manor from there!"

"Do you know how easily my father could trace that when he gets back from his holiday?" Draco asked, "All he'd need to do is look at the floo records and he'd know something was up. No, we need to fly."

"But…" Hermione looked about the little room as if it held the answer to her problem.

"Hermione, just get on the broom," Draco insisted. "It'll be fine."

Hermione stared at the offending bit of wood. The boys waited for her to move for about two minutes before Draco became frustrated. "Oh, for Merlin's sake!" He grabbed Hermione by the wrist and dragged her out of the shack. Without letting her hand go he mounted his broom and pulled Hermione on so that she was sitting side-saddle in front of him. Then, before she could complain, he kicked off.

Harry and Ron dashed out of the house and looked up at the two people as they rose higher, Hermione's scream ringing shrilly in the night air. They both quickly mounted their brooms and kicked off, following Draco's lead.

It took the expected ten minutes before they came in sight of the manor. Both Harry and Ron were in awe of the place; it was so large and looked so evil. Harry made a mental note to ask Draco how he could stand living in such an evil-looking place.

Finally they touched down on the ground. Hermione was by now very quiet and pale; she seemed to be having trouble letting go of Draco. Draco walked up the front steps with one comforting arm around his wife, he pushed open the door and all four of the Hogwarts students entered the Malfoy Manor.

They stood in the entrance foyer for several minutes for two reasons: one, so they could work out where to start searching and two, so Hermione could have the opportunity to let go of Draco.

"Where should we start looking?" Ron asked, "The secret chamber under the drawing room?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded, "that would probably be the best place to start, other than that we would have to search the dungeons and I for one would like to put that off for as long as possible."

Draco then led the group off in the direction of the drawing room, but after about five meters he stopped.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, worried that something had happened.

Draco turned around and looked straight at Ron with a confused expression plastered on his face. "How do you know about the _secret_ chamber?"

"Err…" Ron was stumped; he looked from Harry to Hermione for support and found none. "You must have mentioned it some time."

"I most certainly did not." Draco looked aghast at the very idea. "I would never do something so stupid as to tell you about that chamber."

"Then how could I possibly know?" asked Ron, hoping that this would be the end of the questions.

Draco sneered at Weasley and continued the journey into the labyrinth of corridors stopping only when they had finally reached the drawing room. The room was one of the more pleasant in the manor with its Victorian-style settee and elegant black grand piano. A card table was set up down one end, the deck quietly shuffling itself. There was also a large rug adorned with pictures of Dragons flying around the edge of a forest.

Draco moved over to the rug and when a black dragon flew over the corner he was standing at, he tapped it twice with his wand and muttered a password under his breath. Nothing happened. The other three people looked at Draco, expecting an explanation, which he delivered by smirking. He lifted the corner of the rug and there beneath it was a stairwell leading downwards.

"Shall we?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Harry nodded his head and the group slowly descended the stairs; all of them drew their wands and whispered "Lumos." They walked down the stairs for about twenty metres before they came to a door that was slightly ajar.

Draco reached out to push it open when Harry clutched his forehead in pain and bit his lip to stop himself from screaming out.

"What is it?" Draco asked puzzled.

"He's here." Harry's voice was barely above a whisper, but all three of his companions heard.

Draco still looked puzzled, not having much experience with Harry's scar, for obvious reasons. Hermione noticed his confusion and put him out of his misery, "Harry's scar can sense Voldemort, when he is angry or close."

Draco struggled to hear Hermione as she too had opted to speak barely at a whisper, but what little colour there was in his normally pale face drained at her words.

"Let get out of here," Ron suggested and began to back up the stairs way from the door.

The others quickly followed, not wanting to have a confrontation with the Dark Lord just yet. They reached the top of the staircase, all of them glad that they had spent so much time wondering the castle avoiding teachers, they made so little noise. They made it out of the trapdoor and Draco was just putting it back in place when the door to the drawing room opened and Malfoy senior walked in with half a dozen other Death Eaters.

"Oh, bugger" Hermione heard Ron mutter under his breath.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Lucius smirked. Hermione was interested to note that the smirk held a lot more malice than Draco's ever did.

"Father," Draco nodded his head by way of acknowledgement, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"But I expected to see you here." Lucius scowled. "I would have hoped, however, that you wouldn't be quite this easy to manipulate."

"Pardon?" Draco asked surprised.

Just then the floor, or rather the trapdoor, opened and a figure in a hooded cloak appeared from beneath the rug, "The Dark Lord wants you to bring them down now."

Harry raised his wand in defence and his friends followed his lead. The Death Eaters merely laughed as four of them pointed their wands at the group of students and yelled, "_Expelliarmus_". All four wands were ripped from their owners hands and landed, deftly caught in the outstretched hand of Lucius Malfoy.

"Now, children," His voice sounded cold and emotionless. "down we go."

Hermione was the first to move, mainly because one of the Death Eaters, having gotten impatient, grabbed her and began to pull her into the stairwell. Draco went next with two Death Eaters trying to restrain him from attacking the Death Eater that had Hermione with his bare hands. Harry and Ron were both grabbed at the same time.

The chamber under the drawing room ended up being fairly unimpressive. The cold stone walls were lined with shelves covered with Dark Arts artefacts; there were several larger objects standing on the floor. The whole room was very dark and it was difficult to see much through the gloom.

The four students were forced to their knees and shackles conjured to hold them in place. Long chains, punched cruelly into the floor's stone surface, were shackled onto each person's arms and they were forced to stay kneeling, ligaments stretching in pain as the cold iron cuffs glued them to the floor. Now they knelt in a line as a creature from the shadows of the room advanced on them.

"So good to see you again," the voice of the creature spoke, "Harry Potter."

The blood in Harry's face drained as the creature he faced in his nightmares came into the minimal lighting. Voldemort's thin frame was as pale as the day he rose from the cauldron. The red eyes seemed to glow with twisted delight as they looked down upon the boy who had caused him so many setbacks: the boy who was now at his mercy.

"I knew you'd come, Potter." Voldemort's face twisted into a mutated smile. There were Death Eaters still entering the chamber; there were so many of them.

"How?" Harry asked, trying to bide some time.

"Because I knew that Draco here," he gestured to the blonde boy shackled to the ground, "would bring you."

"What?" Draco cried, "I didn't…"

"Lucius, quieten the boy." Voldemort grimaced at the sound of Draco's indignation.

"With pleasure my Lord." Lucius stepped forward and pointed his wand at his son, "_Silencio_."

'_Well that wasn't so bad._' Draco thought, he'd been expecting…

"Crucio!" Lucius yelled.

Draco's face twisted in agony as he tried to scream out in pain, but no sound passed his lips; it was if a thousand blades of fire had been plunged into his flesh. He fell to the ground; the shackles didn't prevent him from doing that.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried as she watched Draco writhe on the stone floor.

"_Stupefy"_ a random Death Eater cried out and Hermione fell forward onto the stone, hitting her head rather hard against the concrete as she did so.

Ron looked like he was about to begin to protest as well but fortunately for him Harry caught his eye and gave him a quick shake of the head.

"Anyway," the Dark Lord continued as though nothing had happened, "I realised years ago that this boy had no wish to join with me. Rather disappointing; I expected more from the child. So I set to work devising a plan that, should all else fail, would bring you to me.

"Suffice to say, it was an ingenious plan. All I had to do was force him into your trust, or at least the trust of one of your friends. Then lure him here. Lucius came up with the idea of having him marry the mudblood whelp. Then it was a matter of having the boy make her love him, it turns out that he did that without any prompting.

"But we still had to lure you to the Manor; the orb came in very handy for that. I had hoped that it would kill you before we even had to face each other, but I knew that to rely on that would be folly: you have such dumb luck. So information was placed into Draco's hands to help you trace the source of the orb back here. Genius, really." The Dark Lord smiled his twisted evil smile.

"So this was all a set up?" Harry asked, feeling really stupid for having fallen for this plot.

The look on Voldemort's face told Harry all that he needed to know: this was all one big set up and they had all played right into the Dark Lords hands.

"Now, Mr. Potter, how would you like to die?" The Death Eaters that lined the room chortled at Voldemort's words; Harry, however, remained silent looking up at the Dark Lord with sarcastic disbelief written across his face.

"Has no one told you to answer your superiors when they ask you a question?" Voldemort clucked, "Always needing a lesson taught to you. Very well, _Imperio_."

Harry was prepared for the spell; I mean really, could Voldemort be any more predictable? Being prepared, Harry quickly fought off the little voice in his head that was telling him to answer the question.

"Oh dear, Voldemort, hasn't anyone taught you that that spell doesn't work on me?" Harry asked, "Well, looks like you are the one in need of a lesson here."

Voldemort's twisted smile fell from his face, "Don't be insolent, boy! Perhaps a different method of teaching is required to get the message across. _Crucio_!"

Pain ripped through Harry's body, he slumped to the floor like Draco had done just moments before. Harry fought hard to stop himself from squirming under the influence of the curse, but there was so much pain.

Finally it stopped.

"Do answer the question," Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry's heart, "how would you like to die?"

"I'd like to die of old age, asleep in by bed." Harry replied, "But for now I'll just fight you to _your_ death." The shackles fell from around Harry's wrists and he quickly stood up.

"We shall see, Mr. Potter, let's begin."

"Wait, don't I get my wand?" Harry asked desperately.

"Now what made you think that I was going to fight fair?" The laughter of the Death Eaters sounded around the room.

Harry began to back away from the Dark Lord, his footfall echoing in the chamber.

"Now we shall see what the famous Harry Potter is made of!" Voldemort drew his hand back and cried out, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

A moment earlier, Harry's hands had wrapped around the shoulders of a Death Eater and, with amazing strength for someone his size, he pulled the Death Eater in front of himself. Now the aforementioned Death Eater was lying on the ground dead. The still living Death Eaters had stopped laughing.

"Brat!" Voldemort hissed in anger, "You shall pay for that!"

"You mean in a way other than death?" Harry mocked the Dark Lord, "Because you already have me down for that."

"_Crucio_!"

Again Harry was too quick for him, using his seeker reflexes he pulled another of Voldemort's lackeys in between him and the unforgivable curse. The man screamed in pain but his torment was short as the curse was quickly lifted.

"Do you think that you could all refrain from getting in the way of the fight?" Voldemort's voice hissed with irritation as he berated his Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters shifted nervously in their places and those closest to Harry backed away to leave the Dark Lord more room to fight.

Voldemort fired a jet of acid-green light at Harry that barely missed the raven-haired boy. The bolt of light instead hit yet another Death Eater who crumpled to the ground with a blood-curdling scream.

"Get out!" Voldemort commanded. Most of the Death Eaters quickly moved to the exit and began filing out, not wanting to become casualties in the intense battle that was sure to follow. Lucius Malfoy, however, did not make any move to leave.

"My Lord," Malfoy's voice was the closest to pleading anyone had ever heard it, and that isn't saying much, "surely you can permit me to stay? This is a defining moment, your victory is nigh. My Lord, I wish to be here for this momentous occasion."

"Lucius, I gave you an order, now obey it."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius bowed his head and took two reluctant steps towards the exit, "perhaps I should stay, just in case…"

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes, "I am Lord Voldemort! I can take care of an unarmed child."

Lucius nodded his head, not wanting to anger the powerful wizard any further. He could understand that the Dark Lord found no threat in a pale, thin, unarmed boy that was at least a third of the age of the powerful wizard. Harry Potter or not, the Dark Lord was still far superior to the child.

On the way to the door Lucius noticed that several of his precious artefacts had been broken when the Death Eaters had left the room.

'_Probably that rat, Wormtail.'_ Lucius thought, not bothering to consider that it had been a stupid idea to have a meeting in his precious secret chamber with all his trinkets. His pondering caused him a moment of distraction and he walked rather close to where Ron knelt in his bonds. Ron, noticing this, reached out with his hands and managed to wrap them around Malfoy's legs.

Surprisingly, Lucius was unprepared for the attack and fell rather gracelessly to the ground; the wands he had stashed in his clock pocket earlier scatted across the stone floor.

"You meddlesome child!" Voldemort's rage focused upon the red-head. "_Multum Humus!_" A flick of his wand accompanied the incantation and a brown energy ball flew straight at Ron.

It exploded upon impact and Ron quickly found himself covered in thick, gooey mud. Ron's eyes went wide with panic as the mud began to move as if it were alive. It seeped up his chest,snaked its way around his neck and made its way towards his nose and mouth.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as he rushed to his friend's side; the wands that would have been really handy right about now were left scattered across the floor. Harry desperately scraped at the mud, trying to keep Ron's airways clear, desperate to save his friend's life.

Voldemort's mirthless laugh echoed around the dark room, the noise bouncing eerily off the cold stone walls and ceiling.

"Stop that!" Lucius threw a spell at Harry and sent the boy flying across the room and into Voldemort, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh crap!' Lucius ran from the room, silently hoping that Harry would be able to defeat Voldemort simply so that he would be able to escape the Dark Lord's wrath for his blunder.

The mud encasing Ron began to solidify, trapping the boy completely inside.

Harry pushed himself up on his aching limbs; a wand lay on the damp stone only a few metres in front of him. He scrambled forward and grabbed it, turning around just in time to see the enraged Dark Lord rise in an altogether monstrously fluid motion.

Harry stumbled a little, horrified that the older wizard could move so quickly. Grabbing this opportunity Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it straight at Harry, "_Gravtus!_"

Pain flared up in Harry's abdomen and he nearly crumpled back down to the floor from the severity of it. He glanced around the room searching for something, though he didn't know what. Harry's eyes rested for a second on the brown pile of goop that used to be his best friend. Finding inspiration in the site, Harry clenched his jaw and stood back up straight to once again face the creature that killed his parents.

Now standing approximately five metres apart, wands at the ready, Harry and the Dark Lord continued with the fight. A series of fireballs erupted from Harry's wand, scattering randomly in Voldemort's direction but all of them missed their intended target, shattering, instead of the Dark Lord, artefacts that lined the chambers walls.

A ghostly sound began to reverberate around the chamber and the artefacts began to wail eerily as they spread a haunting fog thickly across the floor.

The Dark Lord hissed with satisfaction, "That's not your wand, Potter; give it up now and let me kill you." The hiss that fell from his undoubtedly forked tongue was not English but Harry recognised it instantly.

"No!" Harry replied in kind. (AN: That means he also spoke Parseltongue.)

The sound had barely escaped Harry's lips when a skeletal being at least eight feet tall emerged from Voldemort's wand and charged at the raven boy.

The creature, biped in form, slashed out with an axe, forcing Harry to roll to the side to keep his head. Acting on instinct, Harry muttered a curse that blew apart the demon. Small bits of bone shot in very direction, fortunately not hitting anybody in the process. The mist around the last place the creature stood began to turn a nasty purple and Harry made a mental note to stay away from it.

Voldemort scowled at his enemy's small victory, but took advantage of Harry's position and quickly cast his next spell. "_Quasso_."

Harry screamed out in pain as a bone in his right leg cleanly snapped in two. The wand flew from his hand with a muttered word from Voldemort. Now, completely wandless and unable to stand, Harry dragged himself further away from the advancing Dark Lord.

Voldemort had a thin smile on his face as he slowly advanced on the boy who had been a thorn in his side for sixteen years.

Across the other side of the room, Draco watched the scene with trepidation: Voldemort was about to kill the Order's best chance of winning the war. More importantly, Voldemort was about to kill Draco's best chance of getting out of this room alive.

He couldn't watch.

Draco turned his head away and saw the still form of Hermione, lying unconscious on the damp stone. A trickle of blood slowly making its way across the floor, the origin of which seemed to be her head.

Concern and bitterness welled up inside Draco and he once again had to turn his face. This time he looked beyond Hermione to a solidified pile of mud. The death trap that encased an innocent, or close to innocent, young man.

Draco felt useless; there were so many people about to die and he, Draco Malfoy, couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Draco turned his head again in anger… and spotted it.

Lying on the ground a short way in front of him lay Harry's wand.

If only he could reach it…

"I have waited so long for this, Potter." Voldemort's red eyes seemed to glow with the impending victory.

Harry stared defiantly into those scarlet slits; if this was to be his final moment in this world then he would make sure he stared death in the face, and with a bit of luck he'd be able to tell it to sod off.

Draco quickly dismissed the idea of using his hands to reach the really, really, really important length of wood. He kicked off his shoe and reached out with his now bare foot. With a skill learnt from years of being too lazy to bend over to pick things up, Draco managed to wrap his toes around the thin stick.

He had it!

Now to get it to Potter.

"Oy, Scarhead!" Draco yelled across at Potter. (AN: A friend pointed out to me that Draco was silenced, well now that Lucius has run off, let's pretend the curse wore off. K?)

With all the concentration he could muster in his post-Crucio state, Draco threw the wand (yes, with his foot) to Harry.

To be honest Draco was amazed that Harry was able to catch it. _'How did I ever manage to do that?'_

On the other side of the room Harry was able to wrap his hands around his wand.

Voldemort called out another deathly spell; he hadn't noticed.

Without thinking Harry cast the strongest shield spell that he knew.

Once again the two "brother" wands found themselves fighting. Once again something strange happened.

A black-looking portal ripped open at the side of the room and a strong wind ripped through the chamber as though the vortex was trying to pull things in. Harry watched, stunned, as Voldemort was, for want of a better word, sucked towards the portal.

Harry suddenly had a strange feeling that this portal was similar to the one that his godfather had fallen through just over a year and a bit ago. He could hear the same voices, whispers on the other side.

The winds picked up and the Dark Lord Voldemort was pulled into the portal. It closed, somewhat contentedly, after him.

The room became deathly silent.

"That's it?" Draco asked.

"That's what?" Harry didn't even turn around to look at Draco; he didn't want to ever move his leg a millimetre.

"That's the final downfall of the Dark Lord?"

"Guess so." Harry replied.

"Bit pathetic if you ask me." Draco sounded bored.

"That's why no one asked you."

"Do you think you could drag yourself over here and help us?" Draco asked, hating that it was Potter his was asking, "And by us I mean me, of course."

"Of course, but unless you haven't noticed I happen to have a broken leg." The-Boy-Who-Only-Just-Defeated-Voldemort turned his head and gave Draco a reproachful look. His gaze shifted slightly and he looked at the mud mound.

"Ron!" Harry cried out; he'd only just remembered. He scrambled over to the mud and tried to break it off; he didn't have much luck and soon slumped down against the rock-like substance and hugged his friend through the dirt. A pained expression graced Harry's face, whether it was from seeing his friend like that or because of the pain in his leg, Draco couldn't tell.

Harry looked at the lump in his arms through tear-blurred eyes; the only part of the statue that still resembled Ron was the little nose that stuck out through the caked mud.

Tears rolled down Harry's cheeks, "Ron…" he sobbed.

"Mmmmm…" the mud replied.

Harry's head jerked up, pulling back from the statue. "Ron?"

"Mmmmm!"

"Thank god you're alive!" Harry threw his arms around the mud statue and hugged it tight as he could. (AN: You didn't really think I could kill him do you? He's my friend's favourite character and she'd hate me if I killed him off. :P)

"Mmmm, mmmm!"

"You just hang in there, mate; I'll have you out in a sec." Harry pulled back and with his wand he reduced the dried mud to a small pile of rubble.

Ron collapsed into a relieved heap. "Thanks," he managed to sigh as he attacked the itch on his nose, "You have no idea how great it is to be out of that gunk."

"What are you complaining about, Weasel? Mud packs are great for one's skin." a voice to their right drawled.

"Yeah, you would know, wouldn't you?" Ron retorted.

"I don't need use a mud pack; my skin is perfect as is."

Harry glared at the two boys. "Let's just wake up Hermione and get the hell out of here."

Ron walked off to collect the wands that were scattered about the room as Harry sat still not wanting to irritate his leg.

"Think you could get me out of these shackles, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Wait for Ron to come back." Harry replied, his face was pale from the pain.

Draco was forced to wait several minutes for Ron to find all the wands in the thick fog that still clung to the floor. The red-head made his way back to the group much more slowly than Draco would have liked.

Ron sorted his wand out from the others and pointed it at Hermione. "_Enervate._"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open; slowly her world came into focus. She could now see Ron standing over her, breaking off the shackles that held her to the floor.

"What happened?" She asked weakly.

"Voldemort's gone," Harry smiled victoriously, "and we're getting out of here."

"What do you mean gone?"

"Dead, or at least I think he is. Sucked into a portal." Harry replied.

"And we're all alive?"

"Obviously!" Draco rolled his eyes, "Now will someone get me the hell out of these infernal chains!"

Hermione crawled over to Harry; her head spun too much to stand.

"You'd better let me splint that leg." Hermione held out her hand for her wand and, once Ron had given it to her, performed a binding spell on Harry's leg.

An invisible, or rather magical, splint straightened Harry's leg and now held it firmly in place.

"Thanks." Harry's voice was momentarily very weak from the sudden pain.

"Hello! Still chained down here!" Draco rattled the shackles around in an effort to emphasise his point.

"Leave him." Ron smiled jokingly.

"Ron!" Hermione glared.

"What?"

Hermione refused to answer; instead she crawled through the mist, over to her husband.

"Finally. It's about time that someone started paying attention to me…" Draco was cut off from his little rant by Hermione's lips placed over his.

"Oh, great Merlin! If you two intend to stay married we so need to set out some ground rules." Ronald held up his hands to block the site, "For starters, no kissing in front of Harry and me."

Hermione pulled back from Draco, leaving him in a slightly happy, dazed state. "Really, Ron, you are so immature."

"Come on, let's get out of here." Harry leant upon Ron for support and the made their way out of the room and up the stairs to the drawing room. Hermione ran back for Draco when Harry and Ron realised that they needed him to leave and Hermione realised that they'd left him behind.

Ten minutes later found the four standing in front of a large fireplace. There was some dilemma as to where to go.

"Why can't we just go home?" Harry asked, "The only thing wrong with any of us is I have a broken leg, but I'm sure that Moony or one of the other adults could fix that."

"Harry! Don't you remember what happened to you last time someone without medical training tried to mend one of your bones?" Hermione glared at her friend, "You need to see a proper Mediwitch or wizard. We really ought to floo to St. Margo's."

"I don't want to make a big fuss. It'll be bad enough when the rest of the world finds out about Voldemort, but I want to hold that off as long as possible and preferably not be confined to a public place when it happens."

"For goodness' sakes, Potter, listen to Hermione: you need that leg fixed by a professional. Not to mention that the rest of us should be checked out to make sure nothing else is wrong. If you can suggest somewhere we can go for that kind of medical treatment I'd like to hear about it."

"What abut Hogwarts?" Ron suggested.

"Ron, you're a genius!" Harry beamed at his friend.

Hermione looked miffed, "I wouldn't say that. When you think about it, it does make sense. But it's the most obvious answer."

"Yeah, but it took someone with Ron's clear-minded thinking to see it." Harry beamed at his friend.

"Or his simplistic mind." Draco smirked earning him a thwack from Hermione.

"So we just floo to Hogwarts and with a bit of luck Madam Promfrey will be able to send us back in time for breakfast." Ron smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Very Short Chapter Eight**

Madam Promfrey walked out of her office at the sound of fire flaring. She stared, slightly stunned, at the four students that now graced the hospital wing with their sooty presence.

"What have you done this time, Mr. Potter?" Madam Promfrey looed at the young man critically.

"Nothing much," Harry smiled warily, "I just have a broken leg; you'll be able to fix that in a jiffy."

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Madam Promfrey's voice showed her disbelief; after all, when was the last time Harry _just_ broke something? "Sit up on that bed and I'll take a look at you."

Harry quickly complied with the Medi-Witch's request. Madam Promfrey removed Hermione's splint spell and proceeded to cast several other spells over Harry's broken limb.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that your leg will heal just fine, the bad news is that it was caused by some very dark magic and will subsequently have to heal the muggle way." Madam Promfrey cast a couple of summoning spells in the direction of her store cupboard, and a few curious-looking bottles flew out. "You'll be using these crutches for six to eight weeks while the bone re-fuses itself and if the pain gets too much you may take one of these potions."

"Thank you." Harry slid off the bed, thankful that the binding spell was back in place. "We'll just go home now."

"Not so fast. I think I better give you all a check up just to be sure that you're all ok." Madam Promfrey gave the group a stern glare as if daring them to defy her wishes.

Forty minutes later the group appeared on the steps to the Granger residence. The sun was still below the horizon but colour was slowly beginning to creep back into the world and the four students could all see quite clearly.

Hermione charmed the lock on the door open with a spell and ushered everybody in.

It was still much darker in the house and those not familiar with the house could only just make out where the stairs leading up were. "Do you think anyone will have noticed that we've been missing?" Ron asked as they shut to door quietly behind them.

"Oh, I think you're absence has been noticed." A deep male voice answered.

Hermione flicked on the hall light and there, on the stairs, sat Remus, looking at the four teens with an amused glint in his eye but a stern glare upon his face.

"Where have you all been…? And what happened to your leg, Harry?" Lupin stared at the crutches under Harry's arms suspiciously.

"It's a really long story." Harry smiled sheepishly, "Maybe we could leave it until after we open the presents?"

Lupin shook his head, "Harry, don't act like a child: you will tell the rest of the adults and I where you have all been gallivanting off to in the middle of the night, and you will do it _before_ anyone opens any presents."

"Thanks a lot, Harry." George whined from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, this better be the abridged version of the story: I want to see Ron's face when he sees what we got him." Fred grinned mischievously at his younger brother; Ron's face paled a shade or two.

As it turned out, the entire household sat down and listened to Harry talk about his night. Half way through Dumbledore turned up and he was quickly filled in on the story so far before Harry continued on. It took a lot longer than necessary because Hermione kept interrupting with back-story about the orb and Draco kept interrupting with statements about how heroic he'd been and each time that happened Ron would dispute Draco's claims.

The presents were opened after lunch.

**Epilogue **

Hermione lay on her back on the lawns of Hogwarts. Above her flew her husband, her friend and the saviour of the wizarding world. It was their last day at Hogwarts and they had all graduated with honours, though Draco kept insisting that Ron didn't deserve the award he had received, which like Harry's was for bravery.

Harry was still trying to decide what he wanted to do. He had decided not to become an auror because he didn't think very much of the ministry; they had told the wizarding world that they had organised the attack on Voldemort and orchestrated his downfall. Several people were suspicious of this claim, as it was a group of seventeen-year-olds that had acted out the plan and surely the ministry wouldn't be stupid or careless enough to put children in such a dangerous position. Everyone else in the wizarding world seemed to believe that it was the ministries plan because they did think that the ministry was that stupid.

Dumbledore had offered to teach Harry advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts and had even offered Harry a position teaching it at the end of the course.

Harry was seriously considering the offer.

Ron was going to try out for a place on his favourite Quidditch team and, failing that, he planned to try again while working with Fred and George… hopefully not as a test subject. Neither Fred nor George had been overly clear about what Ron would be doing at their shop.

Hermione had spoken to Mrs. Weasley about it and Molly had assured her that she would ensure Ron's safety… Draco had commented that his dignity might be in shatters if it was his mummy still fighting his battles with his brothers. It had been Draco's idea in the first place.

Draco and Hermione were planning to stay together. Draco wanted to travel and Hermione wanted to go to university. They had compromised. Hermione would study for a year then they would take six months off to travel after which Hermione would finish her course before getting a job that was flexible enough to allow her to take long holidays.

Draco had no intention of actually working, and seeing as his father was in Azkaban and his mother refusing to take control of the estate, Draco had no need to work. Hermione had told him about the stock market and he planned to learn more about it. He was also considering doing something in politics so he could be an influential person in wizarding society; he was a Slytherin, and all Slytherins like power, after all.

Hermione smiled.

Life was going to be ok.

2


End file.
